


Fake It Like You Love Me (Come On Baby, Touch Me)

by MaxMattel666



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Jealous Tachibana Makoto, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Makoto is very pretty and doesn’t get enough credit, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, One-sided Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Yamazaki Sousuke, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sad Tachibana Makoto, Smoking, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, touch-starved boys, voyeur!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Things have been weird between Makoto and Haru ever since the impromptu Australia trip. During a joint practice with Samezuka Academy, Haru sees something he probably shouldn't have that may explain their recent estrangement.Makoto has been pining over Haru since childhood but feels inadequate compared to Rin. Sousuke's hopelessly in love with Rin but is all too aware of his roommates crush on his rival freestyle swimmer. Touch-starved, and a little (a lot) sad, Makoto and Sousuke find their way into each other's arms.AKA, Makoto and Sousuke attempt to fuck away the pain.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 41
Kudos: 321





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really ship SouMako I was just in an angsty mood and I wanted an excuse to write some rough locker room sex between my favourite broad-shouldered boys. Maybe this will be a multichap fic? Who knows though honestly. Not beta'd, we die like men. 
> 
> (Also PS for anybody that follows me, yes, I'm working on a new podium family fic)

It’s the timid way Makoto’s voice shakes that makes Haru’s shoulders jump. They had just finished a joint practice with Samezuka Academy. Most of the swim club members had cleared out of the locker room by now, save for Haru, who had finally made his way into the locker room after electing to stay back and swim a few extra laps. The rest of the guys, along with Gou, had gone on ahead, or so Haru thought. 

“Yamazaki-san?” Makoto’s voice is meek and quiet as he speaks into what he also thinks is an empty locker room. His green eyes are locked on the tile floor, his goggles and swim cap clutched tightly in his right hand. 

“Oi, Tachibana, rough week?” A gruff voice calls out. Sousuke emerges from behind a row of adjacent lockers, a towel slung around the back of his neck. 

Makoto nods his head, his eyes still locked on the ground. The brunette nibbles nervously at his bottom lip as Sousuke gives him a once over. It had been a few weeks since Makoto and Sousuke had started whatever... this... was. 

“Mine was pretty shit too,” Sousuke laughs nervously. Makoto’s eyes flicker upwards and offer a sympathetic look. 

Sousuke steps forward and weaves a large hand through Makoto’s short hair, caressing the back of his head as Sousuke guides the slightly shorter boy forward. Their lips meet and over in the corner behind another row of lockers Haru feels his heart stop, it’s like the whole world has gone utterly and horrifically quiet. His eyes can’t comprehend what he sees: Makoto kissing back, moaning gently into Sousuke’s mouth. The two swimmers rock back and forth against one another easily, chests and hips bumping back and forth in a way that makes Haru want to look away in embarrassment, but he doesn’t. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away. 

Makoto pulls back suddenly, drops his swim cap and goggles, and places the palms of his hands flat against Sousuke’s chest as he pushes the butterfly swimmer away. The brunette looks at Sousuke’s face for a brief moment, as if searching for something, before once again dropping his gaze to the muscled chest in front of him as he clenches his jaw. 

“Hey,” Sousuke mumbles, inching closer to rest his head atop Makoto’s slightly bowed head. “Uh-“ 

“I’ll never be enough,” Makoto whispers, his hot breath tickling Sousuke’s throat. 

“Hey, what? Tachibana-” Sousuke starts, unsure of how to react. He’s just as aware as Makoto that they had really only found their way into one another’s arms out of necessity, touch-starved and ragged, pining after their respective best friends. But for as empathetic as Makoto was, he wasn’t one to divulge his own feelings. Sousuke even less so. This was how they communicated. 

“I saw Rin, at Haru’s,” Makoto mumbles as he screws his eyes shut, “again.” 

“Oh,” Sousuke sighs, unable to find the right words as he felt his own heart sink. 

Across the locker room Haru feels himself gulp. He and Rin had been spending more time together since the two of them had gotten back from Australia, but he didn’t understand what that had to do with the sight in front of him. 

“No matter what I do, it’s never enough. I don’t inspire him and I can’t even swim for myself. I don’t even know if I would still be swimming if it weren’t for him, but he only swims for Rin.” The words bite with a sourness that makes Sousuke’s mouth run dry. 

The parallels between their feelings run too close. Rin has been pining after Haru since childhood, and Haru’s ever the oblivious boy he’s always been, not noticing Rin’s interest but even worse, taking Makoto for granted. 

Gently Sousuke brings a large hand up to cup Makoto’s jaw and tilts the brunette’s face up. 

“You’re more than enough. Nanase doesn’t deserve you.” He states with a tone that leaves no room for argument. Makoto swallows and looks away embarrassed as his face flushes a soft pink colour. Carefully, Sousuke runs his thumb along Makoto’s cheek bone, offering up silent reassurance. Makoto’s bright green eyes suddenly look like they’re about to burst into tears when the backstroke swimmer crashes their lips together once more. 

Sousuke allows himself to get lost in the feverish kiss as Makoto grabs at him like the ground beneath their feet is about to fall away. Their teeth clash and Makoto sucks at Sousuke’s bottom lip desperately in a way that leaves the two both panting when they finally pull apart for air. 

“Make me forget,” Makoto pleads, his voice as quiet as a whisper. 

“Okay,” Sousuke nods, he knows what Makoto needs. 

A few yards away Haru gulps down air like he’s choking on it. The back of his throat burns like he’s about to be sick and he feels the strain in his knuckles as he balls his hands into fists at the sight in front of him. Every cell in his body seems to be screaming but it’s like they’re all shouting directions at him in a language he doesn’t understand and so Haru is rendered frozen, just across the locker room as he watches his best friend fall into the arms of someone else. 

Sousuke and Makoto kiss roughly, Makoto’s arms have looped their way around Sousuke’s neck. The butterfly swimmer keeps a gentle hand on Makoto’s cheek while the other finds a tight grip on the slightly shorter boy’s hips. Makoto mewls into the kiss as Sousuke takes the lead, licking into Makoto’s mouth with domineering vigor. 

“Turn around,” Sousuke huffs. 

When he looks down at Makoto his lips are red and swollen and his eyes already look glassy. This is the only time when Sousuke’s mind is completely void of Rin and the butterfly swimmer knows Makoto feels the same way in his own regard. Makoto stares up at Sousuke dizzily, his doe-like eyes blinking. 

“I said, turn around,” He repeats, voice pitched lower now. 

Makoto’s breath hitches for a moment but he turns around and braces his hands against the wall. Sousuke wraps a strong arm around Makoto’s muscled torso and pressed his chest against the brunette’s back, making Makoto shiver. Sousuke leans forward and places a chaste kiss against the nape of Makoto’s neck before moving to whisper in the other boy’s ear. 

“So good Makoto, you’re so good.” 

The brunette keens at the praise and lets a soft groan slip past his swollen lips as he feels Sousuke’s grip around his torso tighten. Sousuke uses his other hand to yank Makoto’s legskins down just enough to land a hearty slap across his ass that makes Makoto squeal. Across the locker room Haru feels himself jump at the noise, but when his eyes zero in on Makoto’s face, the brunette is smirking, alebit panting a little as Sousuke rubs at the reddened flesh. Sousuke lets his fingers trail between Makoto’s cheeks before finally dipping between and rubbing gently at the outside of his hole. Makoto pushes his hips back at the contact as a small moan bursts from his lips. 

“Ah, there’s, there’s lube in my gym bag,” Makoto pants, cocking his head to the side to gesture over to his duffle. Sousuke grins wickedly at the comment and takes the opportunity to bite down gently atop Makoto’s left shoulder. 

“That’s pretty presumptuous of you, Tachibana. Coming ‘round to get fucked, even with your whole team here. You usually only come by when Rin’s home for the weekend,” Sousuke comments as he pulls away from Makoto’s shaking body to rummage through the other teen’s gym bag. 

“I, I-” Makoto stutters, his hands still braced flat against the wall, bent over slightly with his legs spread. “Please, Sousuke, I just,” Makoto’s voice break and suddenly Sousuke’s behind him again, running a soothing hand down his side.

“Shh, it’s fine. I’ll take care of you, make you forget all about him.” Sousuke murmurs so quietly that Haru can’t make out the words. Makoto whimpers and bows his head as he shuts his eyes again. Unconsciously he jerks at the sound of Sousuke uncapping the lube and in an instant there are two cold, slicked up fingers circling his hole. 

“Ah!” Makoto groans. 

“Let it out, I’ll take care of you,” Sousuke soothes. He falls into this role so easily, a dominating, reassuring figure for Makoto to lean against. No one but Sousuke sees Makoto in a state as vulnerable as this, at least not until now as Haru watches frozen from the shadows. 

Tentatively Sousuke pushes a single finger in and revels in the sight below him as Makoto’s hips jolt backwards into his touch. Sousuke busies himself by trailing sloppy, open-mouth kisses down Makoto’s back. 

“Ah, n-no, don’t leave any marks,” Makoto only half-pleads. 

“You’d look so pretty marked up though,” Sousuke replies honestly, his breath hot and comforting against Makoto’s skin as he continues to pump a finger in and out. “Think about how jealous he’d be, seeing that you belong to somebody else.” He grunts. 

“Haru wouldn’t even care,” Makoto whimpers. 

“Well fuck him,” Sousuke huffs. “I’ll show you who you belong to, and it’s not fucking Nanase.” 

“Please,” Makoto suddenly nods his head furiously. Sousuke grins and begins to suck a dark hickey on Makoto’s left shoulder blade as he goes to push another finger in. “More,” the backstroke swimmer moans. 

“Tell me what you want,” Sousuke encourages as he scissors Makoto open on his thick fingers. 

“Fuck me,” Makoto pleads. His voice already sounds hoarse and ragged. Sousuke reaches around Makoto with the hand that isn’t currently buried inside the brunette and gives Makoto’s painfully hard cock a few quick loose handed strokes, eliciting a needy groan. 

“You can do better than that,” Sousuke chuckles. 

He wants Makoto to beg, not for his own sake but for Sousuke’s. Sousuke needs to be told that he’s wanted, he needs the reassurance more than he would ever admit. There’s an unspoken understanding between Sousuke and Makoto of what the other needs. Sousuke’s a private person, won’t ask for attention or reassurance or support, even when he desperately needs it. He’s guarded and wary. He always waits for Makoto to proposition him first. It’s only when they’re like this, when Sousuke feels completely animalistic and like he could tear through the beautiful brunette underneath him that he coaxes out the words he so desperately needs to hear. 

“Please Sousuke, please. I need you, fuck me until I forget, until I can’t remember anything except for how you feel. Please Sousuke, I fuck- I just, I need it.” Makoto pleads, his voice shaking. 

Finally Sousuke pulls out his slick fingers and quickly rolls a condom on before lining himself up with Makoto’s glistening hole. 

“Ready?” Sousuke asks in a low voice before peppering feather-light kisses down Makoto’s spine. 

“Sousuke, please,” Makoto begs as he presses his hips back, desperate for contact. Sousuke grabs ahold of the brunette’s hips and begins to inch his way in. Makoto withers beneath him, knees suddenly feeling very weak, as if Sousuke’s grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him semi-upright. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Tachibana. You’re so good, such a good boy for me,” Sousuke gasps as he finally bottoms out. The heat surrounding him feels suffocating but feels pleasure-drunk off of it as all rational thoughts melt away. 

“M-move, Sousuke!” Makoto whimpers. 

Sousuke doesn’t need to be told twice and begins snapping his hips, pushing in and out of Makoto at a moderate pace. Small grunts and whines fill the air as Sousuke fucks rhythmically into the boy bent over below him. Sousuke bites and sucks deep purple marks all along Makoto’s neck and down his back, gripping the brunette’s hips so tightly that fingertip shaped bruises will most likely bloom across his tanned skin the following morning. 

“Harder,” Makoto whimpers as he begins to feel a tight pressure growing in his tummy. Sousuke obeys and grips the backstroke swimmers hips harder and begins to piston into him with an unforgiving pace, cause Makoto to cry out wantonly. 

“Taking me so well,” Sousuke huffs. His eyes have gone dark and now he’s pulling Makoto’s hips back against his at a breakneck speed, unable to get enough of the broad shouldered brunette. “I bet fucking Nanase couldn’t make you feel like this, fill you up as well as I can.” Makoto keens at the dirty talk, suddenly feeling impossibly more dizzy. “Say it,” Sousuke growls out like it’s a command. 

“Ah, Sousuke,” Makoto cries as his prostate is stimulated over and over. He feels completely stretched out and filled, impaled on Sousuke’s thick cock. It’s overwhelming. 

“Say it, Makoto. Be a good boy for me,” Sousuke coaxes. The praise goes right to Makoto’s groin and he can’t stop the words that begin to pour out of his mouth. 

“Yes, yes, nobody could ever fuck me as good as you, Sousuke. F-fuck you’re so big, ah-!” 

Sousuke grins over Makoto’s back as he continues to slam into the other swimmer, his grip getting even tighter as he too feels heat beginning to pool in his lower abdomen. 

“That’s it baby,” Sousuke praises as he removes one hand from Makoto’s hips to run it through his soft brown hair, eventually gripping it tightly and pulling Makoto’s head back, exposing his throat. Makoto arches his back and fucks his hips back as hard as he can, their rhythm falling apart as they both chase their orgasms. Sousuke pulls on Makoto’s hair as he guides the smaller boy’s hips back against his own.

“Please, I need to cum,” Makoto begs, his voice hoarse and desperate as he removes one of his hands from the wall and goes to reach for his aching, neglected cock. 

“You cum on my cock or not at all,” Sousuke grits out as he swats away Makoto’s hand. “Don’t you want to be good for me?” For all of Makoto’s insecurity he isn’t one to seek out, let alone ask for external validation, but it’s like Sousuke already knows exactly what to say to get what he wants out of the backstroke swimmer. Below him Makoto nods and puts his hand back on the wall. 

“That’s it baby,” Sousuke praises, his voice deep and gravely. “FIll you up, mark you as mine, uh-” he groans as he feels Makoto clenching down around him. 

“Take it off, mark me,” Makoto pleads, so quiet Sousuke almost doesn’t hear it over the sound of skin slapping skin. 

“Huh?” Sousuke aks, his pace suddenly slowing as he releases his firm grip on Makoto’s hair. 

“Cum inside me,” Makoto whines, pushing his hips back as far as he can. In that instant Sousuke swears he sees red. The butterfly swimmer quickly pulls out and Makoto groans at the loss but is quickly crying out as Sousuke reenters him with a new searing heat, his cock now completely bare. 

“Shit, Tachibana, didn’t think you were such a perv,” Sousuke half mumbles, half laughs as he once again begins to find his pace. 

“A-ah, make me yours,” Makoto pleads, suddenly completely enthralled with the idea of being marked up my Sousuke in every possible way. 

Sousuke growls as he continues to pound rhythmically into Makoto, both of them sweating and grunting as they fuck. It’s not until Sousuke latches onto the base of Makoto’s neck with his teeth that Makoto cries out, right on the edge. Sousuke bites down and sucks hard enough that it’ll definitely leave a lasting mark. The sensation of Sousuke’s possessive mouth on his sensitive skin combined with the feeling of nest constant prostate stimulation finally has Makoto spills across his own chest and all over the locker room floor. 

“Shit, Makoto,” Sousuke groans as the feeling of Makoto’s hole bearing down on him suddenly seems impossibly tighter. 

“Cum in me, ruin me for anybody else,” Makoto heaves, his voice shaking. 

Only a few more strokes and Sousuke is burying himself to the hilt as he spills wave after wave of cum deep inside of Makoto. Everything goes quiet for a few moments as the two swimmers pant against one another, trying to catch their breaths. Gently Sousuke pulls out and turns Makoto around. The brunette’s face is stained a pretty shade of pink and his eyes are glassy. Suddenly the Iwatobi swim team captain goes boneless, melting against Sousuke’s solid form as hot tears begin to well up in his eyes and his bottom lip quivers. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Tachibana, hey…” Sousuke coos, wrapping the brunette up tightly against his chest. Makoto shakes like a leaf against him as sobs pour out of his mouth, high-pitched whines precursing the inevitable hiccups. Sousuke runs a warm and reassuring hand up and down Makoto’s back, careful with the pressure so as not to disturb the newly forming bruises. 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto chokes out, his words muffled against the damp skin of Sousuke’s chest. 

“It’s alright, Makoto. I know it hurts, I know,” Sousuke whispers before pressing a chaste kiss to the top of the other swimmer’s head. 

Haru feels the world fall away beneath him and he feels like he’s hurling through the open air, the wind howling so loud he can’t hear anything except for the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears. Makoto looks so small, so vulnerable, in a way Haru cannot recall ever seeing him before despite their near lifetime long friendship. It makes his stomach churn, the way Yamazaki’s wise arms wrap Makoto up like he understands Makoto better than Haru does. Then a sick realization hits the blue eyed swimmer. Maybe Yamazaki does understand Makoto better than him. It’s no secret that Makoto has been informally dubbed “the Haru whisperer” for years, ever since primary school, there’s been an u spoken mutual understanding between them since childhood, or at least, Haru had thought it had been mutual. Glimpses of their friendship over the years flashes before Haru’s eyes and suddenly he feels all the blood leave his face and his body run cold at the notion that he may be completely oblivious to what has been happening with Makoto as of late. Between their fight on the bridge and Rin whisking Haru away to Australia, Haru and Makoto haven’t really talked since their slightly awkward reunion at the airport, everything had been so chaotic. How long had Makoto been running into the arms of Yamazaki? Running away from Haru? 

“Mako-chan!” A shrill voice calls out from the opposite end of the locker room. “The bus is here, we gotta go!” 

“Ah, Nagisa- uh, I’ll be right out!” Makoto panics, the sniffles evident in his voice but Nagisa doesn’t seem to notice as he’s already letting the door swing closed again. 

“I have to go,” Makoto whispers, gently untangling himself from Sousuke’s grasp. 

“Okay,” Sousuke nods. His teal eyes search Makoto’s face, trying to read his expression even with the other boy’s green eyes downcast towards the floor. The taller of the two settles for placing a light kiss upon Makoto’s forehead before pulling away. 

“I’ll um, I’ll see you later,” Makoto mumbles as he quickly turns to throw on his shirt, zip up his track jacket, and collect his things. Sousuke only nods and turns to do the same. 

Still hidden in the shadows on the other side of the locker room, Haru stands in a stupor, completely and utterly baffled. He’s only pulled out of the swirling thoughts in his head when his brain registers a deep voice speaking from across the room. 

“Enjoy the show, Nanase?”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwatobi team sees the marks Sousuke left all over Makoto, followed by some dick sucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, enjoy guys! Also I kinda made Makoto a cumslut and I definitely do not regret it haha. Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it! <3

“You take what’s mine, and I take what’s yours. You can’t have it all, Nanase.” Sousuke growls before pushing past the other swimmer and heading towards his dorm. 

Haru stands there frozen. He feels like his chest is moments away from collapsing in on itself and he chews at the inside of his cheek. His head feels like it’s pounding and his hands are shaking in loose fists at his sides. He opens his mouth to speak but the words won’t come out, Sousuke’s already gone anyways. 

When Makoto emerges from the locker room he’s greeted by a smiling Nagisa. He’ll never understand how the blonde can still have so much energy after swim practice. Rei looks tired and Gou looks eager to get going, but Makoto doesn’t spot Haru. 

“I think Haruka-senpai is still getting changed, he said he wanted to swim a few more laps once we all got out,” Rei explains as he repositions his glasses. 

Makoto feels blood rush up into his cheeks, was Haru in the locker room when he and Sousuke-? No, he couldn’t have. Makoto shakes his head as if the act will knock the thought out of his brain. It doesn’t, but it was worth a shot. 

Not a minute later does Haru turn up, his own cheeks looking a little pink. His eyes are fixed on the ground as he walks towards his teammates. 

“Alright, now that everybody’s here, let’s get going!” Gou calls, directing them all towards where Amakata-Sensei is parked nearby. They’re in for a long ride back to Iwatobi High. 

The small team piles into the sort of sad excuse of a bus, it’s more of a van that the school was able to provide. Naturally Nagisa sits next to Rei, who rests his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Gou takes her spot in the passenger seat while Makoto climbs in behind her, followed by Haru. 

Makoto takes a seat in the back and lets out a deep sigh. His whole body aches. He’s zipped his track jacket all the way up to hide the copious number of hickies left behind by Sousuke. His lower back and hips burn just as badly as his shoulders do, if not even more so. Makoto shifts in his seat and feels some of Sousuke’s cum dripping out of him, making the brunette blush furiously. He likes the feeling of being full more than he would ever be willing to admit. 

Oddly, Haru doesn’t take the seat next to Makoto as he had on their way over to Samezuka Academy. Instead he sits across from Makoto, and like Rei, Haru rests his head against the cool glass of the window. 

Makoto glances over curiously at his childhood best friend. His cheeks turn even redder when he remembers that Haru had come out of the locker room last. Silently, Makoto prays that Haru didn’t hear or see anything. 

When the team finally arrives back at Iwatobi High, they part ways. Rei and Nagisa head off together towards their train, Amakata-Sensei offers to drive Gou home due to the late hour, and Makoto and Haru head off in the same direction towards their respective houses. 

The pair walk side by side in silence. Haru has that far-off look on his face that he holds most of the time, and glances over his shoulder every so often at the ocean as they walk. Besides him Makoto sighed gently, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. He’s so exhausted all he wants to do is go home and sleep. But he knows the twins will probably still be up, plus he has homework to finish. 

The two boys let their feet guide them along the familiar route home and soon enough they found themselves outside Makoto’s front door.

“Goodnight, Haru,” Makoto says quietly as he gripped the strap of his backpack. 

“Night, Makoto,” Haru sighs before turning and heading up the steps toward his house. 

Makoto breathes a sigh of relief that Haru hasn’t mentioned anything about that afternoon, which hopefully meant that his best friend was still completely oblivious to his feelings and how he was well… dealing with them. 

The backstroke swimmer feels the tension drain out of his body when he opens the front door and finds his home peacefully quiet. It was late after all. His mother had left the kitchen light on for him, and a note on the microwave indicating that she had put aside a plate of leftovers for him. Makoto lets his bag drop to the ground and warmes his food, happily eating the bowl of curry his mother had left out for him. 

After Makoto has eaten his fill and put away his dishes, he ventures upstairs. His legs feel heavy and serve as a slightly painful reminder of the day’s events. As the teen makes his way upstairs he notices a soft glow of light creeping through the bottom of his parents bedroom door, so they must still be up. The twins room however is dark, with the door slightly ajar due to the fact that Ren is still scared of the dark. 

Once finally back in his bedroom Makoto slings his bag over the back of his desk chair and quickly undresses, eager to get into a set of comfortable pajamas. However, the process would take a little bit longer than expected. Makoto hears himself gasp as he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His hair is tousled and his lips are swollen and glossy. His throat and shoulders are littered with marks. His back is a whole other deal and is almost completely purple. Makoto groans at his reflection, how the hell is he supposed to hide all of these at practice? 

A part of him feels incredibly nervous at the prospect of being seen in such a disheveled state by his teammates. On the other hand, Makoto craves their stares, just because he knew Haru’s blue eyes would be among them. The teen feels a fire blooming in the pit of his stomach at the thought of his best friend taking his eyes over him with want and lust. The thought makes Makoto’s head spin. It’s a stupid thought, the swimmer convinces himself. Truely, he’d rather die of embarrassment than for his teammates to actually see him like this. Makoto would just have to find a way to not be shirtless at swim practice on Monday. Yeah… like that was going to work. 

Makoto’s plan of wearing a rashguard to practice definitely does not work. 

“Ohhhhh, Mako-chan! So naughty!” Nagisa teases as he pulls at his friend’s shirt. 

A devious smile takes hold of the second-year’s face as he taps at a particularly dark hickey high on the side of Makoto’s neck. The brunette had tried to cover it up that morning, swiping a bit of his mother’s concealer on after she had left the house to run a few early morning errands. He had managed to do a decent job of covering the mark, but after a grueling day of school and the warm weather, most of the concealer had slid off, revealing the sizable mark and tooth marks. 

“Ahh, Nagisa-kun!” Rei cals as he tries to reach out after the feisty little blonde. However, the butterfly swimmer misses entirely as Nagisa zips around to the other side of their upperclassman. 

“I’m sure Makoto-senpai has a good reason for wearing a rash guard, it is rather sunny out today,” Rei tries to explain, pretending to be oblivious to the real situation. It was hard to miss the hickey. 

Makoto chews his bottom lip and keeps his arms folded over his chest, protecting himself from another sneak attack. 

“What’s going on here? You’re supposed to be doing your warm up!” Gou scolds from across the pool deck. “Makoto why are you wearing a rash guard? It’s just going to slow you down in the water,” she chides, reaching for the hem of Makoto’s swim shirt. 

Nagisa sees his opportunity and pounces, in just a few short seconds Gou and Nagisa manage to pull the offending garment off over Makoto’s head. 

Instinctively the brunette wraps his arms around himself, trying to cover himself as much as possible. 

“Ahhh, I knew it! Rei-chan, look!” Nagisa squeals, grabbing ahold of his friend’s arm and dragging him over towards their senpai. 

Makoto’s chest isn’t very marked, only a few hickies on his neck are visible from his front, his back on the other hand, well that was a very different story. At least half a dozen large bruises trail down Makoto’s back, right over his spine. Smaller and lighter hickies litter his shoulders, and finger-shaped bruises are half-way visible around his hips. Thankfully they are partially hidden by his swimsuit. 

Gou’s face turns bright pink at the sight and Rei turns around, completely red with embarrassment. Across the pool deck, Haru emerges from the water only to be met with the utter fiasco unfolding between his teammates. The freestyle swimmer’s blue eyes go as wide as dinner plates as he takes in the sight before him. Haru feels his mouth drop open but no words come out, once again he finds himself rendered speechless. 

“H-Haru,” Makoto chokes out, making brief eye contact with his best friend. “I, I’m sorry, I have to go,” the brunette stutters before quickly turning on his heels and bolting off of the pool deck. His face burns and he can hear the blood rushing through his ears. His heart is beating so fast it feels like it’s bound to break his ribs and jump out of his heaving chest. 

Makoto dashes into the locker room, throws on his tracksuit, and books it as fast as he can. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so embarrassed in his entire life. But at the same time, he knows that Haru saw him and the realization sends shivers down the swimmer’s spine. Makoto had never seen Haru look at him that way before, with eyes wide and mouth agape. He feels the adrenaline coursing through him and it both scares the hell out of him and makes him crave more. He’s gotta call Sousuke. 

Sousuke picks up after the third ring. “Oi, Tachibana, what’s going on?” 

“Can I come over? Like, now,” Makoto’s voice shakes as he makes the demand, which doesn’t really sound like a demand but rather like a desperate plea. 

“Shit, yeah, okay. You alright?” Sousuke asks. On the other end of the line the dark-haired boy has his phone propped up between his ear and his shoulder as he hurriedly finishes packing up his work out bag, having just finished swim practice himself. 

“They saw the marks, Sou,” Makoto whispers. 

“Yeah…?” 

“Nagisa laughed, Haru didn’t even look at me…” Makoto’s words shake as he recounts what transpired at that afternoon’s practice. 

Sousuke sighs, all the damage Nanase has does and he doesn’t even realize it. Sousuke’s chest clenches as he hears the way the brunette’s voice breaks over the phone. 

“I’ve got you, Makoto, I swear,” he affirms. On the other end of the line he can hear the backstroke swimmer let out a little hiccup. 

“Okay, Thank you. I’m on my way.” 

Makoto makes it to Samezuka in near record time, running to the train station and boarding it quickly. Thankfully he misses the other commuters headed home from school and takes a relatively empty train car towards his rival school. Once at Samezuka, Makoto runs on complete autopilot. He isn’t even thinking about being recognized or about running into Rin. All he can think about is the feel of Sousuke’s body against his. Makoto lets his feet guide him to Sousuke’s dorm, a place he’s well familiar with at this point in their… thing. Tentatively he knocks on the door. He takes a deep breath in and then out. He knows he must look a mess but he can’t bring himself to care. 

In an instant the door is open and Sousuke’s hands are wrapped around Makoto’s waist as the taller boy pulls him into a passionate kiss. They kiss hurriedly, Makoto whining into the other swimmer’s mouth as he moves his hips back and forth, desperate for friction. Sousuke bites at Makoto’s bottom lip, eliciting a sharp gasp. The dark haired boy takes the opportunity to pull away slightly and takes ahold of Makoto’s chin in his hand. 

“I don’t know when Rin is getting home,” Sousuke whispers, looking right into Makoto’s eyes. Sousuke tries to be rational, tries to remember that his roommate could walk in at any moment, but he can’t help falling prey to Makoto’s big green eyes that pleads with him so softly. “Okay, okay, baby,” Sousuke coos softly as he takes one of his hands from Makoto’s waist and gently caresses the brunette’s cheek. 

“Sousuke, please,” Makoto whines before he drops to his knees in front of the butterfly swimmer. 

“Shit, Tachibana, c’mon we could get caught, gimme a sec,” Sousuke grits out through clenched teeth as he takes in the sight before him. 

“I don’t care, I need you.” Makoto looks like an absolute dream on his knees, the usually imposing and broad figure looks submissive and delicate, completely at Sousuke’s mercy between his legs. 

“What did he say, when he saw all those pretty marks on you?” Sousuke growls as he pulls Makoto up to his feet by his hair and proceeds to toss the backstroke swimmer onto the bottom bunk, Rin’s bunk. Sousuke situates himself over Makoto and dips down to give him a searing kiss before quickly stripping the brunette of his pants. 

“I should’ve marked these up too,” Sousuke remarks as he lays down on his stomach and pulls Makoto’s toned legs over his shoulders. Makoto’s back arches off the bed as Sousuke sucks dark purple marks along his inner thighs, he may as well be purple all over at this point. At least these ones wouldn’t be visible during swim practice. Makoto lets his mouth fall open as Sousuke kisses and nips at his hip bones, light kisses leaving a shiny trail of saliva in their wake. Sousuke’s large hands are wrapped around his legs, keeping them hoisted over the larger boy’s shoulders. 

“Ah, Sousuke, please,” Makoto begs, head thrown back as Sousuke sucks a particularly dark mark right over his hip bone. 

“Please what?” Sousuke smirks as he raises an eyebrow, looking up at the brunette beneath him. 

“Let me, let me suck your cock,” Makoto stammers as he turns his face away in an attempt to hide the blush that stains his cheeks. 

“Be a good boy and beg for it,” Sousuke teases as he trails gentle kisses across Makoto’s upper thigh. 

“Please, Sousuke. Please let me suck you off, I want to feel you in my mouth so badly, use me, please. Let me taste you,” the backstroke swimmer pleads, his eyes wide and teary. Shit, things must be really bad if Makoto is capable of begging as wantonly as this, Sousuke thinks. 

“Come here,” Sousuke slurs, pushing Makoto’s legs off of his shoulders so that he can pull the other boy into his lap. “God, you’re so fucking pretty, Tachibana,” Sousuke praises as he runs his thumb over Makoto’s plush bottom lip. 

“I’ll keep you warm, Yamazaki-kun,” Makoto whispers as he wiggles his hips in Sousuke’s lap. The dark-haired swimmer groans and pulls Makoto in for a messy open-mouthed kiss. Makoto took to kissing like a fish towards water. He was always a little sloppy, using lots of tongue and biting at Sousuke’s bottom lip but the older boy loved it. It felt raw and hot, kissing Makoto. 

“Let me make you feel good.” A serene look crosses Makoto’s face as he sinks down on Sousuke’s thick cock, his eyes close as he rests on his knees. It’s one of the best sights Sousuke has ever seen. His long eyelashes cast little shadows along his cheekbones and Sousuke can’t help but run this thumb across the brunette’s cheek. Makoto hums at the comforting touch, causing Sousuke to shiver as he feels Makoto’s mouth vibrate around his cock. 

“You look so good on your knees,” Sousuke praises as he runs a hand through Makoto’s soft hair. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, isn’t that right?” Sousuke asks even though he already knows the answer, he just wants the reassurance. The reassurance that this is something Haru can’t have, won’t have. That this is something Haru can’t take away from Sousuke, he’ll never see Makoto like this, not as long as Sousuke can help it. Makoto hums his reassurance around the bigger boy’s thick cock. 

“So good Makoto, you’re so good for me. Nanase doesn’t even know what he’s missing,” Sousuke huffs, entranced by the boy between his legs. Makoto squeezes his eyes shut at the comment and begins to bob his head up and down slowly, making obscene noises as he drools all over Sousuke’s dick. 

Makoto looks up through thick lashes, his green doe-eyes are glassy with lust. His soft pink lips are slick with spit and look even better wrapped around Sousuke’s thick cock. The sight is so breathtaking it makes the butterfly swimmer want to take a picture and make it his lock screen. Makoto bobs his head gently and swallows around Sousuke, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Sousuke’s breath hitches as he notices the faint pink blush that seems to have spread itself all down Makoto’s naked torso. 

“Yeah, that’s right baby. All for me,” Sousuke murmurs, rubbing his thumb along Makoto’s sharp jaw. “So fucking pretty like this, like you were made to be on your knees. Such a good boy for me.” 

Makoto averts his eyes at the praise. Sousuke knows the boy beneath him is insecure, riddled with self-consciousness in actuality. Makoto is so good, not just in whatever this is, but he’s a good swimmer, a good student, a good son, a good brother, he’s just good. But nobody seems to tell him that. Sousuke let’s Makoto fall apart when they’re together like this, and lets Sousuke build him back up, one little praise at a time. Makoto doesn’t get the praise or recognition he deserves and Sousuke seems to be the only one who notices. 

“You are, baby. So damn pretty,” Sousuke reiterates as he moves his hand to play with Makoto’s hair again. “Prettier than any girl, take me better than anybody else can too, like you were made for sucking dick. Shit, your mouth feels so good. Would you keep me warm all day if I asked?” 

That last bit caused Makoto to moan around Sousuke’s cock and finally the dark-haired swimmer can’t take it anymore. The hand running through Makoto’s hair stops it’s gentle caress and entangled itself forcefully as Sousuke grabs a fistful of Makoto’s hair at the crown of his head as he begins to fuck in and out of the brunette’s warm mouth. 

At first Makoto makes a little whine, not expecting the sudden movement but he quickly relaxes and lets Sousuke use his throat as he loses himself to the feeling of being filled. Sousuke is hit and hard in Makoto’s mouth, the slide of the veiny underside of his cock makes the backstroke swimmer want to keep it there forever. 

“Imagine what your team would think, if they saw their captain on his knees like the pretty little slut he is, being such a good boy for me, keeping me warm in that pretty mouth of yours. You’re so desperate for it, I’d let you keep my dick wet all day if I could.” 

Sousuke’s words only encourage the brunette who begins to moan around the other boy’s cock like a porn star putting on a show. Makoto gives a few more hard sucks before momentarily pulling off Sousuke's cock, his lips are red and shiny with spit. 

“Cum on my face, please,” Makoto pleads before sticking his tongue out wide and tilting his head back slightly. Sousuke lets out a deep groan that racks his chest and grabs a fistful of Makoto’s hair as the brunette strokes him to orgasm. Sousuke cums across Makoto’s pronounced cheekbones and sharp jawline, and fuck if it isn’t the most entrancing thing he’s ever seen. 

“You look so beautiful, Makoto,” Sousuke whispers directly into the backstroke swimmer’s ear before finally relinquishing his grip on his hair. 

Makoto’s blush has stained itself down his neck and across his muscled chest. The pink flush of his skin is only complimented by the streaks of white that haphazardly cover his face. Gently Sousuke strokes his thumb across the smaller boy’s cheek and wipes a glob of cum into Makoto’s mouth. The brunette closes his eyes and wraps his lips around Sousuke’s finger and groans softly as he licks it clean. The sight is so hot Sousuke thinks he might cum again, in his pants right then. He doesn’t of course, his hips are still twitching in the aftershocks of his orgasm, but still. Gently Sousuke swipes his cum from across Makoto’s face into his awaiting mouth, and the butterfly swimmer watches in awe as the brunette sucks his fingers clean. 

“So what brought all this on?” Sousuke asks, helping Makoto up to his feet. 

“They saw…” The brunette murmurs. 

“Mhmm, yeah?”

“At swim practice, everybody saw the marks you left on me,” Makoto breaths out shakily. “It was so embarrassing, and H-Haru...” 

Sousuke’s vision goes red, the publicness of the way he’s staked his claim on Makoto ignites a fire deep in his belly. At his core, Sousuke is possessive and he knows it. He loves watching Makoto walk with a limp, he loves looking at the dark purple marks that litter the backstroke swimmer’s tanned body. He loves it almost as much as he loves Rin, to the point that his pseudo ownership over Makoto makes his feelings for his childhood best friend and roommate almost bearable. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Sousuke replies haughtily, snaking an arm around Makoto’s waist as he pulls the other boy in for a searing kiss. “Remind me next time I have to study for a test or something, to call you. To keep me warm,” Sousuke winks. 

“Y-yeah!” Makoto nods with an embarrassed squeak. He knows that Sousuke means it. 

The two are so engrossed in one another that neither swimmer hears the door click open.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke get caught and things get... complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it has taken me so absurdly long to update this fic! I've been dealing with having to get home and self-isolate due to my university closing and me being an international student, coupled with taking exams. My exams are now over though! I  
> I've also been pretty preoccupied with my podium family series lol (those fics just get more attention and I think everybody's looking for feel-good fluffy stuff right now). I'm not sure where this fic is going but let's see! If y'all have any suggestions please let me know and leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far!

“Sousuke-senpai!!” Momo shouts as he bursts through the door. 

“Momo-kun, you need to knock!” Ai scolds. 

“Tachibana-senpai! What’re you doing at Samezuka?” Momo asks curiously, gesturing wildly at the Iwatobi team captain. “Oh! You have something in your hair,” 

“Umm, thank you…” Makoto manages to get out as he blushes furiously. He runs a hand through his tousled hair and almost shrieks when he pulls his hand away only to find a glob of Sousuke’s cum smeared across his fingers. 

Across the room Ai is just as pink as Makoto as he tries to pull his red headed kouhai out of their upperclassman’s dorm room. 

Behind Makoto, Sousuke bristles and rubs at his forehead in a frustrated manner. “What did you want, Momo?” He asks flatly as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Nitori-senpai and I were wondering if you could come help us with our strokes and time us!” 

“Ah, Momo, maybe now isn’t a good time,” Ai suggests sheepishly as he tugs at the hem of his roommate’s t-shirt. 

“It’s okay, I was just heading out anyways, I’m sorry for interrupting,” 

“Makoto,” 

“You could come to the pool with us, Tachibana-senpai! I swim backstroke too, maybe you could help me?” Momo asks excitedly. 

“Uh,” Makoto wavers, looking over at Sousuke, who just seems utterly defeated as his shoulders sag and he lets out a deep sigh. 

“Pleeeaaaasse!” The ginger whines. 

“Okay, okay. But I can’t stay too late, my mom expects me back for supper,” the brunette concedes with a tired smile. He feels a little guilty, agreeing to help out the Samezuka underclassmen when skipped out on his own practice, and he was the captain after all… but it wasn’t really like his team needed him there, it was just the three of them. Makoto was sure Gou could handle it. 

“How about you too meet us at the pool, alright?” Sousuke more so instructs than suggests, an eyebrow raised. 

Before Momo has the chance to open his mouth Ai replies for them, “Hai, Yamazaki-senpai!”, grabbing the ginger’s collar and pulling him from their senpai’s dorm room. 

“Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into,” Makoto says, burying his face in his hands. 

“I’ve got an extra pair of legskins you can borrow. Don’t think I’ve got a rashguard though,” Sousuke laughs. Makoto rolls his eyes but accepts the swimsuit when Sousuke hands it to him. 

The pair heads down to the pool, Sousuke sporting his tracksuit and Makoto in his day clothes over the pair of borrowed legskins. There’s something that feels incredibly intimate about wearing the other boy’s swimsuit. 

“Tachibana-senpai!” Momo calls excitedly as he spots the pair entering the pool. Sousuke can see the faint cringe on Ai’s face. The usually timid boy’s face is still just as pink as it had been fifteen minutes ago. “Watch me swim!” 

“Sure, Momo-kun,” Makoto replies with a soft smile, making his way to the lane that the first year is currently occupying. Ai is in the next lane, but he’s sat on the edge with his legs dangling in the clear water. 

“You too, Ai,” Sousuke encourages. Ai nods furiously and he too slips into the water. Sousuke works with Ai while Makoto helps Momo. The brunette is immediately able to point out slight errors in Momo’s technique and somehow the ginger seems uncharacteristically attentive as Iwatobi’s captain gives him advice.

“Momo, don’t let your hips sink!” The brunette calls out as he watches his fellow backstroker swim yet another lap. When Momo finally resurfaces he’s got a wicked smile on his face. 

“Race me, Tachibana-senpai!” Momo pleads, his eyes are wide and childlike. Looking down at his beaming face, Makoto feels like his own little siblings have possessed Samezuka academy’s youngest backstroke swimmer. 

“Come on, Makoto, it’ll be fun to watch, Sousuke encourages with a devious smirk. Makoto sighs reluctantly but moves to shed his clothes anyways. He had almost forgotten about what was hiding just under his clothes until...

“Woah! Tachibana-senpai, how’d you get all those bruises?” Momo gasps with innocent wonder in his eyes. The ginger fully expects to hear some kind of adventurous and daunting story but is quickly shushed by Ai who pulls frantically on his arm. 

“Momo-kun!” Ai whines, his cheeks flushed with knowing embarrassment. 

Makoto and Sousuke share a glance and laugh awkwardly. 

“Did you get in a fight?” Momo asks with a grin.

“Uh…” Makoto stammers. His face feels hot with blush. 

“Yeah,” Sousuke interjects. “You should have seen the other guy.” 

“Woah, so cool!” Momo beams. Makoto can’t find it in him to explain the truth to his underclassman, plus Ai looks mortified. It’s probably best to never mention it again. Makoto makes a mental note to bring a rashguard next time he visits Samezuka Academy. They spend the next fifteen minutes racing lap after lap, Makoto has no idea how the lithe ginger has so much energy. He reminds Makoto of Nagisa in a way. 

It’s late by the time Sousuke and Makoto finally manage to drag Momo and Ai out of the pool. Momo’s enthusiasm coupled with Ai’s work ethics made for very long practices, as Makoto got to find out first hand that evening. 

“You’re so beautiful. My pretty baby,” Sousuke purrs, biting gently at the shell of the other boy’s ear. “You blushing, Makoto? Hmm?” 

“Ah, don’t say such embarrassing things,” the backstroke swimmer gasped. 

“I can’t call you my pretty boy, Mako? But you look so nice when you’re all pink… god, and purple,” Sousuke groaned deeply. He means it, too. He’ll take any chance he can get to mark the beautiful brunette as his, no matter how dirty it may seem. Sousuke can’t help but feel a certain carnality that only Makoto awakens in him. 

“They’re so embarrassing though,” Makoto sighs. 

“It was so hot seeing you swimming with these marks all over you. My marks,” Sousuke whispers directly into the younger boy’s ear. 

“Sousuke…” 

“Don’t worry, they won’t tell anyone. Well, at least Nitori won’t. He gets flustered too easily. Momo is another story, but I don’t know who he’d have to tell besides Ai. Most of us tune him out after a couple of minutes anyways,” Sousuke laughs. 

“Uh, but Rin?” Makoto suggests cautiously, chewing at his bottom lip. 

“Rin could care less about what I do, he’s so infatuated with that asshole Nana-” Sousuke stops himself. “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

Makoto frowns but can’t bring himself to defend either of their respective best friends, not after the way Haru looked at him that afternoon at practice. “It’s fine,” he finally says. 

“Knowing Momo he’ll probably forget all about it by tomorrow,” Sousuke counters, trying to diffuse the situation a bit. 

“Okay,” Makoto sighed nervously. 

“Hey, you okay?” The dark haired boy asked, dipping his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck. 

“Yeah, sorry, I just…” the backstroke swimmer trailer off. He didn’t really know what to say. He had suffered too much embarrassment in one afternoon. 

“Stop ruminating, Tachibana,” Sousuke laughed. “How about we finish up where we left off? I never did get to return the favour.” The dark haired boy offers up a devious smirk. 

“O-okay,” Makoto squeaks as he suddenly feels Sousuke’s lips grazing over his neck once again. Then, as suddenly as the brunette could register the feel of the other boy’s lips against his back, the sensation is gone. Behind him, Sousuke sinks to his knees. 

“Ah, Sousuke, what are you-” Makoto squeaks as he feels his legs being pushed apart. 

Wordlessly, Sousuke dips his head down and licks a wide stripe over Makoto’s waiting hole. The brunette shivers at the sudden unexpected feeling. Before he can open his mouth again to protest, Sousuke gets to work. The butterfly swimmer keeps a firm grip on the Iwatobi team captain, his arms wrapped protectively around Makoto’s thick thighs. Sousuke licks and sucks at Makoto’s rim greedily, working his tongue over the loosening muscle. Above him, Makoto tries to keep his whimpers in by biting his bottom lip. His efforts only receive a warning slap on the ass from the other swimmer. 

Makoto can only moan wantonly in response. His whines and whimpers fill the small room and it’s absolute music to Sousuke’s ears. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” He pants right into Makoto’s ear, pushing their chests together. 

“Please,” Makoto begs. His head tilts back far, exposing his throat. Sousuke can’t resist and moves to suck directly over Makoto’s Adam’s apple while never ceasing the motion of his hand. The backstroke swimmer’s body is almost entirely covered in love bites. 

“What a needy little thing,” Sousuke teases as he pulls Makoto up, guiding him towards one of the desks in the room. 

Sousuke’s statement is true because the longer their not exactly friends with benefits situation continues, the needier Makoto finds himself. He laments and acts embarrassed about the dark marks that Sousuke loves to leave on his tanned skin but secretly the brunette loves it. There’s something deviant about it, rebellious and new. Part of Makoto is sick of his image of the boy next door, of the example older brother, and of being Haru’s mild-mannered sidekick. Being wanted so ferociously and being taken apart in such a carnal way awakened a newfound flame in Makoto and now he can’t get enough. 

Sousuke puts one hand on Makoto’s upper back and pushes down firmly while his other hand grabs a hold of the brunette’s hips and pulls, effectively bending the boy over the desk. The taller boy drags his hand down Makoto’s back until one of his large hands settles on the brunette’s ass before giving it another firm slap, leaving behind a large red handprint. 

“Ahh!” Makoto cries out, throwing his head back as he feels Sousuke suddenly sliding a finger inside of him. 

Sousuke groans at the sensation of Makoto’s tight heat around his pointer finger. He wants nothing more than to stand up and slide right in, but he needs to make sure the brunette is ready because Sousuke has no intentions of going easy on Makoto tonight. It took all of the butterfly swimmer’s self control to stop himself from basically attacking Makoto in front of their underclassman less than an hour ago. Momo’s comments on the dozens of marks that covered Makoto’s body fanned the possessive flame that was kindling in Sousuke’s belly. 

Sousuke had never considered himself a possessive person before all of this with Makoto started. Sure he had been protective over Rin when they were younger, but he had let the redhead change schools without confrontation. Sousuke had quietly stopped expecting letters from Rin whenever he checked the mailbox. He was able to cope with seeing Rin was a separate entity from himself, somehow. But he couldn’t stand the thought when it came to Makoto. Makoto was the one thing he would make sure he never lost to Haru, no matter the cost. He was going to make sure that Haru knew Makoto was Sousuke’s now. And for good measure, Sousuke would make sure that everyone else knew too. 

Sousuke pulls his finger out without warning and Makoto whines at the loss. “Shh,” the taller boy cooes, he’s draped across Makoto’s back once again in only a few moments, having pulled away to grab a small bottle of lube from his dresser. Sousuke drizzles some of the cold lube across his fingers and over Makoto’s spit-slick hole, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. Sousuke can’t help but grin as he pushes two fingers into the tight heat. The butterfly swimmers works his fingers in and out slowly, enjoying the little mewls that escape Makoto’s mouth and the occasional jolt of his hips. 

Eventually Makoto can’t wait any longer and begs. It seems the only time the brunette is able to ask for what he wants is when Sousuke is taking him apart. “Please, just get in me.” 

“One more finger baby, and I’m making you cum before I fuck you. You deserve it after sucking me so good this afternoon.” Sousuke presses another finger in. His thick digits fill Makoto deliciously and it’s becoming increasingly difficult for Makoto to keep still. He rocks his hips back, taking as much of Sousuke’s fingers as he can. The familiar burn of being stretched by Sousuke’s fingers makes Makoto a little bit drooly. And to think he had been a virgin when this all started. Sousuke really had turned him into the neediest thing. 

Sousuke wraps his free hand around Makoto’s solid torso and moves to stroke the brunette’s erection ginger. He makes a loose fist over the other boy’s member, just giving enough stimulation for Makoto to feel it but not too much. Sousuke shifts his fingers so that his palm is facing upwards and begins to curl his fingers. It only takes a few practiced thrusts for him to find what he is looking for and when he does Makoto yelps. 

“Shit, come on baby. Let go for me, I’ve got you.” Sousuke grunts as he works three fingers in and out of the other boy’s hole. “Cum on my fingers and then I’ll fuck you, okay? I know you can do it, baby. Come on, be a good boy for me, angel,” 

“Ah, ah, I’m close, Sou-Sousuke,” Makoto cries. 

“There we go,” Sousuke chuckles. “You can cum, baby boy, cum for me.” 

The backstroke swimmer cums across his chest with a shout, his back arching dramatically off the bed as his strong thighs tremble. 

“You look even prettier like this, you know,” Sousuke laughs breathily. H

“D-don’t want to wait,” Makoto whines, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He feels warm and pliant, he just wants to be shoved into the mattress and taken. He doesn’t want to be able to think. All he wants to be able to comprehend is how stretched and full he feels as Sousuke fucks him. 

“Fuck me, Sousuke come on, please,” Makoto pleads, unable to wait any longer. 

Sousuke nearly growls at the sweet begging. He pulls his fingers out quickly and drizzles more lube onto his hard cock, giving it a few strokes before lining up with the younger boy’s entrance. Makoto maneuvers his arms behind him. They had been resting out in front of him on the desk, his palms flat on the hard wood but now his wrists are crossed over one another behind his back as he offers up his unrelenting submission to Sousuke. The butterfly swimmer nearly cums at the display. Sousuke grabs Makoto’s wrist firmly and uses his other hand to guide himself in Makoto’s waiting heat. 

“You feel amazing, so tight, holy shit,” Sousuke pants as he presses in. 

“God, Sousuke, move, I want to feel it tomorrow,” Makoto instructs. His tone is full of everything but shame. 

“You’ll feel it next week,” the taller boy promises as he starts to set a steady pace, fucking deep into Makoto. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the little dorm room and soon grunts and moans begin to escape from both boy’s lips, unable to hold in their noises any longer. 

“Fuck me, please fuck me harder, Sousuke! Oh god,” Makoto cries shamelessly. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” Sousuke grunts against the younger boy’s chest. 

“Huh, wha-“ 

“Tell me who you fucking belong to, Makoto. Tell me, because it’s not fucking Nanase,” he growls. 

“Y-you! I’m yours, I’m all yours. Sousuke, take me, please!” 

“That’s right baby, you’re mine and I’m going to make sure you never forget it,” Sousuke bites down on Makoto’s shoulder hard as he finally pushes into the right heat between his lover’s legs. 

“Yours, I’m your boy, Sou. Mark me so deep I’ll never be able to forget it,” 

“Jesus Christ, what a dirty fucking mouth on such a pretty boy,” Sousuke teased as he glides a finger across Makoto’s swollen and bruised lips 

“Ruin me,” Makoto pleads. “Ruin me for everyone else, please. I want everybody to look at me and know that I belong to you, Sou, please! I want Haru to look at me and know that I belong to you,” he gasps. 

“Fuck, Makoto,” the butterfly swimmer moans, grabbing a tight hold of Makoto’s hips as he rams harder and harder into the boy beneath him. “I’ll make sure he never puts his fucking hands on you, you’re all mine baby.” 

“Shit, I’m close. Come on, Sou, cum inside me,” Makoto pants. 

“Yeah, you’d like that baby?” Sousuke teases as he pounds into the brunette from behind. 

“Fill me up, please. Oh my god,” the brunette pleads. 

“Fuck, you want my cum that deep inside you, baby boy? I’ll keep you stuffed full until it takes, cum in you over and over again and then plug you up. Or maybe I’ll just sit you in my lap and let you keep me warm until you can’t hold anymore.”

“Shit, Sousuke, I’m gonna cum, ah-“

“Cum on my dick, baby. Be a good fucking boy for me, Mako,” Sousuke encourages as he pumps the brunette’s cock quickly, his other hand keeps a firm grip on the other’s slender hips. 

Makoto cums with a yelp, shooting across the desk, clenching down almost painfully tight around Sousuke. The butterfly swimmer buries his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck and bites down hard as he fills the other boy with his own cum. 

“F-fuck, I’m your boy, please, please just let me be yours. Make me,” Makoto cries out weakly, feeling the hot stream of Sousuke’s cum filling him up. The sensation is dizzying and his whole body feels like he’s on pins and needles. Makoto lets himself get lost in the sensation, the dull ache in his belly combined with the soft press of Sousuke’s lips against his back as they stay there for a few minutes, still joined together. Both of them are panting so loudly that they almost miss the noise of the door swinging open. 

“What the actual fuck?” 

“M-Makoto- ah,” Sousuke stutters, his eyes bouncing back and forth between his roommate who has suddenly come home, and the brunette underneath him. 

In the doorway, Rin stands with his jaw open and eyes blown wide. He hadn’t even bothered to knock. Then again, it is his room. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Rin, I’m so sorry, uh, I’ll go,” Makoto stammers. Sousuke pulls away with a squelch, quickly moving to pull his clothes back on. Makoto can feel the cum dripping down his thighs as he hastily pulls his pants up and grabs his shirt. The brunette wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before yanking on his coat and bolting out of the dorm room. Rin watches the whole fiasco completely frozen. 

“Uh, what the hell was that, Sousuke?” Rin growls, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Move,” Sousuke commands, his voice deep and hoarse as he gets to his feet. 

“What?” Rin hisses. 

“Move,” Sousuke says again, pushing Rin out of the way forcefully to try and run after Makoto. He can’t even see the redhead’s face as he moves past him. When had that happened? But all Sousuke can think about is Makoto, sweet, endearing, beautiful Makoto with tears welling up in his eyes, once again feeling inferior to Rin. Sousuke feels his heart clench at the racing thought. 

The dark haired teen sprints down the hallway towards the elevators, his body feels like it’s on autopilot. He sputters to a harsh stop and sees that the elevator is also going down. He turns the corner and sprints down the stairs, hoping to catch Makoto before the backstroke swimmer can run away. 

Sousuke’s chest is heaving as he finally makes it to the lobby of the dormitory where thankfully Makoto still is, just exiting the elevator. 

“Makoto!” Sousuke calls out, his voice sounds desperate. 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto whispers, his hands are balled into fists at his sides and he looks down at Sousuke’s shoes rather than up at his face. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Sousuke tries to reassure. He stretches his arm up and moves to cup Makoto’s cheek gently but the brunette jerks away. 

“I don’t know why I ever thought I could replace Rin,” the backstroke swimmer sighs sadly. His eyes look like they’re about to overflow with tears and he wraps his arms around his torso, curling in on himself. 

Sousuke bites his lip, knowing that if he opens his mouth he might say something he’ll regret. He can’t stop himself though. “Please don’t run back to Haru.” 

“He needs me, Sousuke,” Makoto says in a small voice. 

Sousuke feels his chest tighten at the brunette’s words. They sting more than he’d like to admit they do. 

“He needs you more than you need him, Makoto. Have you ever thought that maybe… there were people who needed you like you needed them?” 

“Sousuke…”

“Nevermind, just, forget it, okay? I’m sorry. I just don’t think it’s right, Mako… to give yourself to somebody who can’t even recognize how special you are,” Sousuke trails off, his eyes are caught in the floor. He’s afraid that if he meets the other boy’s gaze that it will all be too much.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just straight up angst soooo enjoy lol. Y'all wanted to see how Sousuke and Makoto's relationship would progress and here ya go. Lots of kisses and talking about feelings though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you're all doing well. I'm not really sure where this fic is going and I was considering having this chapter be the last but it didn't feel fully finished. If you enjoy please leave a comment and let me know plus if you have any suggestions for future chapters or other fics then I would love to hear them.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto whimpers. But even so, he turns around, presses the heels of his hands against his watery eyes and walks away. 

“Mako…” Sousuke whispers. 

He feels his body run cold and it’s like someone has dunked him in a tub full of ice. His chest is heaving hard from running and his shoulder throbs with dull pain. He stands still in place as he watches the backstroke swimmer walk away, undoubtedly to his own home which is right next to Haru’s. The Iwatobi team must be done with practice by now, Sousuke thinks. He grits his teeth when he thinks about Makoto finding solace in the arms of a man who has remained oblivious to the brunette’s feelings for over a decade. 

Sousuke forces himself to go back into the dormitory. There’s no use in standing outside waiting for a boy he isn’t sure will come back. He’s second to Haru again and it makes his stomach churn and his bones ache. The butterfly swimmer feels like his head is about to explode, trying to process too many things at once as he stumbles back into the dorm room that he shares with Rin. 

“On my fucking desk?” Rin grits, his hands are balled into fists at his sides. 

Of course this was how things would come to head, a big explosion. Sousuke felt exhausted but it was like he stuck on a runaway train. Sousuke was usually a man of few words while Rin always liked to get the last word in but in this instant Sousuke felt like shouting at the top of his lungs. He was tired, so, so tired. He had been passed over for Haru once again, first by his best friend and then by a sweet, kind, beautiful boy that had willingly given himself to Sousuke, or at least it had seemed that way. 

“Didn’t think you’d be home, since you seem to spend every weekend with Nanase,” Sousuke sighs, a hint of venom in his voice. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m not that oblivious, Rin,” Sousuke says, trying to keep his cool.

“Since when are you and Makoto- just, what the hell, Sousuke? I thought that we-“ 

“We what? I’ve barely seen you since you got back from Australia. It’s always about Nanase, Nanase, Nanase. So what happened, did he kick you out? Came back for some company?” 

“It’s not like that,” Rin replies through gritted teeth. 

“Then explain it to me.” 

“I confessed, Haru rejected me and I know you and I have always kind of had, well, something,” 

“Are you serious? You really thought you’d just come back here and I could pick up all the pieces for you, and you expect me to be satisfied with that?” 

“No! It’s not like that, you’re not listening,” 

Sousuke just stares. He can’t find words. 

“I just, I need somebody, right now…”

“So you want me to be a rebound.” Sousuke states bitterly, looking at his roommate as if he’s looking straight through him. The glare Sousuke is shooting Rin makes him shiver. “Do you know what Nanase’s done to Makoto? Makoto gives and gives and gives, and all Nanase does is fucking take! When he’s done with you he’ll toss you aside too. Or maybe he already has,” Sousuke sneers, he can feel his shoulders shake with the force of his own words. 

“Don’t talk about Haru like that, you don’t even know him!” Rin defends with a biting tone. 

“I’ve seen the aftermath of everything he’s done. To Makoto and now to you too. He’s selfish, arrogant, and oblivious. Do you honestly think Makoto deserves to be treated like that, by his best friend?” 

“Sousuke-“ 

“Answer me, Rin, damnit!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I didn’t hear from you for years because you were so torn up over Nanase. You quit swimming because of him before, who’s to say you won’t do it again? You left me for him! And you know who doesn’t leave, who doesn’t treat me like a rebound? Makoto.” 

“He doesn’t even like me, Sousuke!” Rin confesses, his voice strained. 

“As if that even changes anything,” Sousuke scoffs. 

“He likes Makoto!” Rin yells back. 

“Well too fucking bad, Nanase can’t have him!” 

“Why do you have to make this so difficult?” Rin’s eyes finally tear away from his roommate and his gaze settles on the floor. His face feels too hot. 

“Are you kidding me? Why do I have to make this so difficult? You’re the one who’s up and followed Nanase like a kicked puppy, pining after him all these years when you knew, you knew how Makoto felt, he’s told me about how he confided in you. And now you come back to me like I’m some second-rate option. How do you think that makes me feel? Do you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I have feelings too? I can’t swim anymore, Rin, I have nothing left.” Sousuke seethes. “My last dream, all I had left to hang on to was wanting to swim with you again. Is Nanase going to take that away too?” 

Rin stares up at his friend, feeling completely shell shocked. He’s overwhelmed, both overheated and ice cold at the same time. His hands feel numb and his eyes burn with the accumulation of salty tears. This feels like a second rejection. 

“You know how much my friends mean to me…” Rin grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, your friends? Well I was your friend first and look where we are. You’re supposed to be Makoto’s friend too, Rin.” 

“He is my friend, and so are you!” Rin defends. His hands are curled into fists at his sides. 

“I’m not your friend, I’m your back up!” Sousuke’s voice is raised, its deepness can probably be heard from the hallway. 

“Well you’re lucky to have a friend who isn’t pissed to high hell that you lied to them for a whole semester,” Rin retaliates. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Rin. But it feels like you don’t feel the same way, at least not when it comes to me. Or Makoto.”

Sousuke’s words are heavy and both boys feel weighed down by them. Sousuke knows that his words are just spiteful at this point, trying to hurt the boy who brushed off his affections for something newer and shinier. Rin knows that he’s fucked things up, and that he’s been selfish. He looks at his friend’s shoulder and his chest hurts. Haru didn’t even want to go pro but he can, he has the option and so does Rin, but Sousuke has no such choice. The redhead reminds himself of that fact bitterly and bites at the inside of his cheek so hard he draws a little bit of blood. 

“I’m going for a walk,” Sousuke mutters. 

He pulls on his track jacket and sifts through the top drawer of his dresser until he finds what he’s looking for and pops the items in his pocket. Rin watches the taller boy in silence with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but can’t find the right words to say. He knows that Sousuke is usually the suffer in silence type, broody and guarded, so to see him react the way he did left Rin shaken. What was there even to say? It felt like no matter how many times apologies could be said, that things wouldn’t be able to go back to the way they were before that evening. 

Sousuke walks and walks until his feet start to ache. The chill of the night wind blows through his track jacket easily but he’s numb to it. He pulls out the contents of his pockets, a half empty pack of cigarettes and a green lighter. He taps the pack against the palm of his hand and pulls out a dart, rolling it between his fingers before sliding it between his lips. It’s a bad habit, Sousuke knows that, but he picked it up from some of his upperclassmen when he was still going to school in Tokyo and now that he has no foreseeable career as a professional swimmer, he’s become a little reckless with his health. 

The butterfly swimmers cups one hand and uses the other to light up. He’s somehow managed to find his way to the beach. He looks out at the choppy water. The night wind is pushing the water back and forth. Sousuke can hear it churning as he takes a long drag from the cigarette. He doesn’t know where he is exactly, but he knows that Iwatobi high is about a ten minute train ride from Samezuka, so probably about forty five minutes on foot. Except the problem is that Sousuke has no idea how long he’s been walking around, and he has no clue what direction he’s been walking in. When he left the sky was just beginning to yellow and now it’s pitch dark out. 

He stands on the sidewalk and looks out at the water. In the far off distance he can see the unmistakable blinking lights of ocean liners. They’re so far away they almost look like floating cities. Sousuke stands in place and finishes his cigarette before pulling out another once mindlessly. He looks out at the water and thinks about the ocean liners and how they sway. He can sympathize on every level. He feels far off and lost at sea, just teetering back and forth between unknown places. The thought makes Sousuke chuckle and almost choke on the smoke of his cigarette. He’s out here comparing himself to a freaking boat. 

He finishes his second cigarette and pulls out his phone. He calls Makoto. He picks up after the second ring. 

“Hey,” Sousuke mumbles, unsure of what to say. He hasn’t yet let Makoto catch onto the fact that he’s shit at directions but calling Rin to help guide him home doesn’t really seem like an option. 

“Hi,” Makoto sniffles. Sousuke holds his breath, waiting for the other boy to say something. He doesn’t though and Sousuke feels awkward just listening to the soft sniffling that’s coming from the other end of the line. 

“You okay?” Sousuke asks tentatively. He asks even though he knows Makoto probably won’t tell him the truth. The backstroke swimmer is too afraid of infringing on other people’s emotions that it’s like he doesn’t know how to be honest about his own feelings anymore. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Makoto murmurs after taking an audible deep breath. “Are you?” 

Sousuke rubs at his forehead with his free hand, “Uh, I’m sort of lost,” he grimaces to himself. 

“You’re lost?” the brunette repeats slowly. 

“Yeah. Um, Rin and I sort of got in a fight and I wanted to get some fresh air. I went out for a walk and just kind of kept walking and now I don’t know where I am,” Sousuke admits with a weighty sigh. 

“Do you have your snapmaps on?” Makoto asks without missing a beat. 

“Uh, no? I don’t use snapchat much, you know that.” 

“Yeah,” Makoto laughs a little bit, his breath still breathy from what Sousuke can only assume was crying. “Well, turn it on and then I can see where you are.” 

Sousuke hums and opens the app. It takes him a few minutes to figure out how to display his location, but soon Makoto is guiding him over the phone. He walks away from the beach and doesn’t take a second glance back at the unsteady sea. He passes closed shops and neighborhoods he doesn’t recognize, but then again Sousuke’s never spent a lot of time near Iwatobi High. It takes Sousuke a few blocks before he realizes that Makoto isn’t giving him directions to the train but further into the small town, towards the Tachibana residence. 

After about ten minutes of walking Sousuke finds himself outside the unfamiliar house. The lights are off except for the porch light. To his left there is a larger house up a set of stone stairs. There’s light on in what looks to be one of the bedrooms. That must be where Nanase lives, Sousuke thinks. Makoto opens the door carefully, it’s late after all. The backstroke swimmer is dressed in a pair of loose pajama pants and a plain white undershirt, His hair is rumpled and his face looks soft with sleep even though his eyes aren’t droopy. 

“Hey,” Sousuke manages to muster up a smile. This really wasn’t how he was planning for the night to go when Makoto had come over that afternoon to fool around and take his mind off of his childhood best friend. Well, look at where that got them both. 

Makoto steps out onto the porch and stands in the dim yellow light. Sousuke can see the green of his eyes and moves forward on instinct. He takes Makoto’s face into his hands and cradles the brunette’s jaw like he’s capable of breaking even though Sousuke knows that isn’t true. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto whimpers as the taller boy holds his face in his hands. Makoto’s cheeks feel warm under his touch and it’s a shock to Sousuke’s cold fingers. Makoto doesn’t seem to realize it but there are tears streaming down his face. 

The Samezuka swimmers sighs and brushes his thumbs across the brunette’s cheeks to wipe away the tears. Makoto’s eyes are wide and watery, there’s a pleading look on his face that makes Sousuke’s chest ache. He can see himself reflected in those big green eyes and he takes Makoto into his arms, hugging him tightly as their chests knock together. 

Sousuke presses a kiss to Makoto’s forehead, the younger boy’s eyes are screwed shut but his fingers have twisted their way into the fabric of Sousuke's jacket. The butterfly swimmer just holds him tighter. Every cell in his body is worried that this will be the last time he can do this. Sousuke is only pulled out of his spiralling thoughts when he hears Makoto hiccup, he’s crying. 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto whispers after a few minutes of just holding onto one another. His fingers have loosened their grip on Sousuke’s jacket and his palms are now laid flat against the butterfly swimmer’s broad back. Sousuke feels warm under Makoto’s touch, even through the layers of fabric separating them. “My family’s asleep, but would you like to come in?” 

Sousuke nods against Makoto’s shoulder before reluctantly pulling away so that he can follow the brunette into his home. He takes one last glance at the neighbouring house up the stairs. That light is still on. 

Sousuke toes off his shoes by the entryway and follows Makoto up the stairs to the room that must be his. Makoto switches on the light and Sousuke takes in the sight of the unfamiliar room. It’s a little bit messy, with papers and books strewn on and around the desk in the corner. The bed is unmade, but that was to be expected due to the late hour. The white sheets are rumpled but look soft and the blue and green comforter looks fluffy. An orca plush lays at the foot of the bed, suggesting that Makoto must have been laying on his stomach with the stuffed toy tucked under his chin. There are shelves covered in knickknacks and framed photographs, and the whole room smells like nice laundry detergent with the faint scent of chlorine. The last thing that Sousuke notices is that the curtains are open, and that Makoto’s window serves to give a clear view of the Nanase household just next door. 

Makoto closes the door behind them and moves in close to Sousuke, invading his personal space. But Personal space be damned right now. The brunette presses himself against Sousuke wordlessly, like he did when they were on the porch. Sousuke’s skin finally begins to warm up. 

“I can’t believe you got lost,” Makoto hums. 

“Yeah, I guess I should have told you that I have no sense of direction,” Sousuke laughs softly. He runs his hands across Makoto’s firm back, drawing comforting circles over the thin fabric of the brunette’s sleep shirt who hums happily at the contact. 

It takes Sousuke a moment to work up the courage to speak up again. After all, words were not the dark haired boy’s strong suit. “Makoto, about what happened tonight-” 

“It’s okay,” Makoto interrupts. His gaze is suddenly turned away from Sousuke’s face and is instead directed towards the window. 

“Mako…” the butterfly swimmers says the other boy’s nickname so softly that Makoto lets out a barely audible whimper. “Please, just- I can’t think about how I feel anymore and I don’t have the exact right words to explain. But when I’m with you, Makoto, I don’t feel like I’m chasing down some just out of reach dream. When I’m with you, and we uh, do well, you know what you do,” Sousuke stumbles over his words a little bit, his face is flushed a bright pink colour and he’s tremendously glad Makoto’s face is once again pressed against his neck. 

“You ground me,” Sousuke continues. “You’re steadying, unsinkable. When we’re together I feel like I’m wanted. You don’t treat me like a second option or a backup plan, even if I am…” the taller boy trails off. He slips his fingers through the rival captain’s shaggy brown hair and grips it affectionately like how Makoto likes it. 

Makoto pulls his face away from the warmth of the taller boy’s neck and looks up with half-lidded eyes. Makoto tilts his head up just ever so slightly and without warming he brushed their lips together just so. Sousuke’s hand grips Makoto’s hair tighter while his other hand slips around the brunette’s lower back, guiding their bodies impossibly closer. 

“Please,” Makoto whispers, his breath hot against Sousuke’s face. 

Sousuke only nods, he feels like he’d walk to the ends of the Earth if it could get Makoto to kill him full on until their lips bruised. Sousuke can’t wait and presses their lips together. He finally feels some of the tension seep out of his body at the contact. He desperately wants to understand Makoto’s plea and part of him thinks that he does, yet the other part still feels just as confused as he did an hour ago. He can have this though, he can communicate with Makoto like this, through their bodies. The only difference between their kiss now and the ones that preceded it were that they arose from different kinds of hunger. 

Makoto pulls away after only a moment though and looks at Sousuke inquiringly. “You taste like smoke,” the brunette giggles, biting at his lip awkwardly. 

“Oh, um, yeah. It’s a bad habit I picked up in Tokyo. I don’t do it all that much anymore, today’s just been, well, you know. A pretty shit day,” Sousuke breathes as he leans down and settles his chin in the dip where Makoto’s collar bone connects to his shoulder. He can smell soap on Makoto’s skin and it’s almost a little off putting because Sousuke likes when the other boy smells like him. And then he sees the smattering of purple marks that dot the backstroke swimmers tanned skin and Sousuke feels the overwhelming urge to press a kiss against every single one. 

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” Makoto says, looking at Sousuke with unreadable eyes. Sousuke can feel the way Makoto looks at him, like he’s a person and not a concept. It’s nice. 

They have each other in this way at least, kissing and kissing as their hands roam slowly but hungrily. Clothes are peeled off slowly under the cover of darkness, and with entangled limbs they squeeze into Makoto’s too small bed. Hushed words are exchanged so as not to wake Ran and Ren, but also because if either of them speak any louder they know that their voices will tremble. Sousuke makes sure to draw the curtains before they lay down so that the light still shining from Haru’s room doesn’t stream in and break the fleeting fantasy. Makoto doesn’t seem to notice the small gesture, and if he does, he doesn’t mention it. 

Sousuke falls asleep with his face buried in Makoto’s neck breathing him in. His arms wrap around the brunette like he was expecting the other boy to try and wiggle away in the middle of the night. That doesn’t happen of course though because as soon as they’re cuddled together and Makoto can feel the sturdiness of Sousuke’s chest against his back, his heart stops pounding so fast and his breathing evens and steadies out. As the two swimmers doze off together they lose all sense of where they each begin and the other one ends. Disentanglement is a problem for the morning.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this fic is just really shitty and I'm not happy with it but oh well, at least it's finished now. 
> 
> Oof... yeah I really have no explanation for why it has literally taken me months to finish this fic. Originally it was only going to be one chapter and whoops here we are 20k later. To be honest I don't really ship SouMako and my Yuri On Ice series is really what the majority of my readers are here for so this fic sort of just fell to the sidelines. That coupled with going back to work and then school sort of just spelled disaster for a fic without an outline and so for anyone waiting for an update, I am sorry. I absolutely love Free! but currently don't have any plans for upcoming fics although I would like to write these characters again. 
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! If you have any suggestions/requests or just want to talk to me, leave a comment down below or get a hold of me on one of my socials which are listed on my profile. Thanks for reading and I hope you all are staying healthy and safe.

Sousuke slips out of Makoto’s bed before the brunette wakes up in the morning. The house is dark and still as the entirety of the Tachibana family is still asleep. It is both painful and relieving for Sousuke to pull away from Makoto’s warm body. There is a sinking feeling in his stomach that he will be back in Makoto’s bed soon enough, but there is also a sense of dread with that forethought. Thankfully the Tachibana household isn’t too far from the station, so Sousuke makes it to the first train with minimal wrong turns, catching it just in the nick of time. He feels strange sitting on the train in last night's clothes, like somehow the few other passengers will know what he did. He feels like he has run out on Makoto but at the same time it seemed too intimate to stay. Last night had been the first time the two had ever shared a bed for longer than it took to get off. He pushes the memories of the night before to the back of his mind, feeling embarrassed about his half confession. 

Sousuke spends the rest of his day in a state of numbness. He goes back to his dorm to shower and get changed, grateful that Rin is already out of their room, probably at the gym before class. Sousuke knows he sees the redhead that day, but he is merely going through the motions, unable to process what he is hearing or seeing or even feeling. Rin makes no move to talk to Sousuke, and Sousuke acts oblivious because he is. He won’t let himself glance over towards Rin’s desk during class and he doesn’t show up to swim practice. Instead he packs his backpack up after the last bell rings and walks back to the train station. He doesn’t even bother changing out of his school uniform. All he can think about is the way Makoto clings to him and how he sounds beneath Sousuke, panting and needy. Sousuke allows himself to indulge in these thoughts, solely focusing on the physicality of his relationship with Makoto because anything else is too overwhelming. Sousuke only allows himself to think about Makoto in this way to remind himself that they are friends with benefits at best. No matter how many times Sousuke growls “mine” against Makoto’s throat while he cums inside of him, Makoto’s heart isn’t his and Sousuke is painfully aware of that. 

His feet lead him to the Tachibana house once again as if following a well traveled path. Sousuke doesn’t know how he gets there but he does, and when he rings the doorbell he is met with a relieved looking Makoto. The brunette is still dressed in the soft pajamas that he had been wearing when Sousuke had left that morning. Sousuke raises an eyebrow slightly but Makoto waves him in without hesitation, quickly shutting the front door behind them. The house is quiet, Makoto’s father is still at work and his mother is out taking the twins to swim lessons at the club. 

“Hi,” Makoto says in a small voice. His hair is a mess and there are bags under his eyes, it looks like he hasn’t slept but it also looks like he hasn’t been to school. He looks at Sousuke like he is seeing a ghost and gasps gently as Sousuke steps forward into his space. 

“Hey, Tachibana,” Sousuke murmurs, pressing his lips to Makoto’s ear. 

Makoto lets out a shaky breath as he braces his hands against the kitchen counter behind him. He looks up at Sousuke with wide, unreadable eyes. His pupils are dilated and there is a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. The two stay like this for a few moments, Sousuke leaning over Makoto with one leg between the brunette’s thighs as they both take deep, steadying breaths. Makoto is about to lean forward and close the gap between them when there is a knock at the door. The tension in the house is heavy like fog and both swimmers blink at each other for a few beats before Makoto scrambles away to get the door. 

There’s a sound from the other side of the door, “Makoto,” it says. 

Makoto knows that voice anywhere, he knows it’s Haru on the other side of the door before he even opens it. He doesn’t let himself turn opening the door into a choice. Instead he does it automatically, as he always has, and comes face to face with his best friend. Instead of being met with Haru’s usual neutral expression, the freestyle swimmer’s face shows subtle signs of concern. His brow is wrinkled and his eyes are wide. His shoulders are squared and his hands are balled up into fists at his sides. 

“H-hey, Haru. Did uh, you need something?” Makoto stutters, unsure of what to say. His words once flowed so easily, so practiced around Haru and now they were coming out jumbled, the few words he did manage to speak. 

Sousuke hears Makoto’s question from the kitchen, do you need something?. The sincerity of the question almost makes Sousuke sick to his stomach, instantly putting the pieces together; Makoto assumes that every time Haru seeks him out, it’s because Haru needs something from him. Sousuke turns his head away and moves out of earshot of the front door. He doesn’t want to see Haru, because he doesn’t want to watch the way Makoto looks at him. He doesn’t want to see all the love and adoration the brunette holds from his best friend because Sousuke knows that Makoto doesn’t look at him that way, and neither does Rin. Makoto looks at Sousuke like he’s salvation and Sousuke won’t let himself imagine the way Makoto looks up at him when he is on his knees. 

Back at the front door, there is an awkward air that hangs between Makoto and Haru. Makoto hasn’t seen Haru since the afternoon before, when he had run off from practice and booked it to Samezuka. He hadn’t even explained himself. Haru opens his mouth to speak. He isn’t talkative, and is hardly verbally communicative when it comes to topics he is ruminating about or mulling over. But the afternoon the day before, when Haru had gone home, he had found Rin waiting at his door. While Makoto ran off to Sousuke, Rin had gone to Haru’s, completely unaware of what was going on in his own bedroom. Rin had confessed to Haru, emotional and a little aggressive as he stood in front of his long time rival. Haru had only managed to stare back at the redhead. He was so shaken up over Makoto’s sudden departure from the swim club, from seeing the marks Sousuke had left on him, that Haru was barely able to listen to what Rin was saying. He looked like he wasn’t even occupying his body, and the same dissociative look still lingered on Haru’s face that morning as he stood there in Makoto’s doorway. 

“You missed school. Are you coming to practice tomorrow?” Haru asks bluntly. 

“Oh, um. Yes. I’ll be there, please tell the other’s I’m sorry for how I acted the other day,” Makoto says with a forced smile. He knows that Haru won’t pass along the message, but it feels too awkward only saying yes to Haru’s simple question. 

He looks at Makoto and tries to pull together his most neutral expression. He feels his heart hammering in his chest and he cannot even remember the words that Rin had spoken to him the night before. He sees Makoto right in front of him and to Haru, Makoto is all he has ever wanted and all he has ever needed, he had just been too oblivious to see. But Haru can sense the presence of someone else in the Tachibana home and just over Makoto’s shoulder, he spots Sousuke. 

“I… last night.” Haru starts and then stops. He had walked to Makoto’s house from school without thinking about what he was going to say once he arrived. He had noticed Makoto’s absence from school that afternoon along with the others. There was something that just felt off about Makoto’s lack of appearance, like something was missing and the world had been unsettled in the process. All of this had stirred Haru up enough to come seek Makoto out, but he found himself left mute on the Tachibana’s doorstep. 

He looks at Makoto only for a brief moment and then looks away. Makoto winces, afraid of what Haru may say. Makoto feels guilt sink to the bottom of his stomach like a rock as he replays his actions from the previous day of bolting out of swim practice, and as the captain no less. Makoto knows he won’t get any sort of scolding from Haru, but even that would be better than Haru’s avoidance of his eyes. 

“Yes, Haru?” Makoto asks, urging his friend on. He tries not to think about what he wants to hear, what he has always wanted to hear from Haru and instead tries his best to listen patiently. Except a proper response never comes. 

Instead Haru gives a noncommittal hum and turns halfway as if to leave but stops for just a moment. He looks at Makoto who appears to be holding his breath. Makoto doesn’t know what he wants Haru to say and Haru doesn’t know what he wants to say either. Makoto knows what he wishes Haru would say, but he doesn’t expect to hear those words and he never has. Blue eyes meet green for a long moment as the two friends hold one another’s gazes. But then Haru blinks and turns, making his way up the steps back to his own home without another word.

He climbs the stone steps with an empty head. All he can think about is the pained expression on Makoto’s face which looked so hopeful yet pitiful. Haru had looked Makoto right in the eye like he had hundreds, if not thousands of times before but something was different now. Where before Haru had felt as if the two didn’t need words to communicate, but now he felt like there was something unspoken that needed to be said. Haru of course knows what that is, on a fundamental level at least, but he is left unable to tell Makoto what he needs to hear. 

“What did he want?” Sousuke asks, coming up to Makoto from behind. 

“I... I don’t know. He looked like he had something to say and then didn’t, but I guess that’s how Haru looks a lot of the time,” Makoto sighs as he feels Sousuke’s strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“He shouldn’t have shown up here if he had nothing to say to you,” Sousuke grumbles, resting his chin on one of Makoto’s broad shoulders. 

“He’s my friend,” Makoto says, his voice a little choked. It almost sounds like he doesn’t believe his own words. What exactly had changed his and Haru’s dynamic, Makoto wasn’t sure but there was a rift and he could feel it. Maybe not in Haru, but in himself at least. The loyalty that Makoto had held in the black haired swimmer for so long had started to crumble and Haru no longer seemed infallible to him, at least outside of the pool. 

“If he’s your friend then why does he treat you like that?” Sousuke probes, tightening his grasp around the brunette’s waist. 

He gasps, “Like what?” 

“Makoto,” Sousuke says somberly. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You just want someone else to say it out loud so that you can try and argue it. But you can’t argue with yourself.” 

“I- you don’t know him like I do,” Makoto argues, his voice wavering. 

“Does he even know you though? Think about it, Makoto.” 

There’s a pause where neither of them speaks. Sousuke just squeezes Makoto’s waist snuggly and Makoto lets himself feel the sturdiness of Sousuke against his back before he is turned around and Sousuke’s cerulean eyes are looking right into his. 

Sousuke breathes in deeply before taking Makoto by the shoulders, “I used to think that I knew everything about Rin and that he knew everything about me. But before I knew it he was packing up and transferring to Iwatobi all because Nanase caught his eye. And then he went to Australia and just took himself out of all of our lives. Out of my life. We were inseparable as kids and I don’t... Listen. What I’m trying to say is that Nanase needs you and relies on you but what do you get out of that, Makoto? Stop letting yourself be walked all over like a fucking doormat.” 

“I’m not a doormat,” Makoto defends as a sour look settles itself on his face. He jerks his shoulder back, effectively pulling himself out of Sousuke’s grasp. 

“Does he make you feel wanted? Does he make you feel good?” Sousuke asks seriously as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

Makoto begins to stutter as he attempts to explain how he sees things, “O-of course I feel wanted, he needs me.” 

Sousuke takes a step forward and shakes his head, “Makoto you have given him so much of yourself and he doesn’t give anything back. Are you his friend or his caretaker?”

“It’s not like that.” Makoto bites back, his face contorted into a scowl. 

“Then how is it, hmm? Does he make you feel how I do? Could he ever?” Sousuke crowds Makoto in, placing a hand against the wall on either side of Makoto’s head. Sousuke leans in close until their faces are just centimetres apart. Makoto’s bottom lip quivers as he looks up at the other boy whose eyes are dark and jaw is set like stone. 

Makoto’s mouth gapes like he is a fish out of water as he struggles for words that he cannot seem to find. Truthfully, there is no explanation not justification that he can give. Not when Sousuke has seen Makoto cry over Haru firsthand. Sousuke’s hands leave the wall and come to cradle Makoto's face as hot tears well up in his green eyes. Makoto looks like he is on the verge of tears but a cry never comes out. He feels on edge and guarded now, even though he has sobbed into the Samezuka swimmer’s chest on more than one occasion. Sousuke feels the stoniness of his expression fall when he looks at Makoto’s face in his hands. He looks so worn out and rung threadbare. Sousuke wants to kiss his face and promise that he’ll take care of him but that isn’t how the two of them do things and he doesn’t think that could be what Makoto needs from him right now. What Sousuke is good at though, and what he knows will give Makoto some reprieve, is sex. Sousuke can’t stand to look at Makoto’s crying face anymore and so he presses their lips together in a heated kiss. Sousuke licks into Makoto’s mouth aggressively, tilting his chin up for better access. Makoto gasps against Sousuke’s mouth but kisses back, like his brain has been switched to autopilot. When Sousuke’s lips are against his and his hands are roaming Makoto’s body, Makoto slips away from himself and just feels. 

The two swimmers grab at each other like starved animals even though they had touched one another like this only the night before. Sousuke’s touches are heavy handed, squeezing Makoto’s muscles in his grasp as he trails his large hands up and down the backstroke swimmer’s body. Makoto digs his fingers into Sousuke’s back, his nails scratching just barely through the breathable fabric of Sousuke’s uniform shirt under his blazer. Makoto rolls his hips forward and grinds against Sousuke as he nips impatiently at Sousuke’s bottom lip. The unsure and unnerved Makoto from before is gone and Sousuke watches the transformation right before his very eyes. He feeds this primal, desperate side of Makoto with no complaints as the usually mild mannered and meek boy next door claws at Sousuke like some insatiable slut. Sousuke growls low in his throat as he feels Makoto arching up against him. Unable to stand it anymore, Sousuke pulls away, holds Makoto by the arm and takes him upstairs. Makoto follows with only the release of a needy whine from his lips. 

Sousuke pushes Makoto into his bedroom with no hesitation. He strips himself of his shcool uniform and sheds the uncomfortable garments into a pile by his feet. Makoto removes his own clothes and once both of them are bare, Sousuke takes Makoto into his arms and kisses him deeply. His large hands explore the expanse of Makoto’s back then dip down over the curve of his spine and settle on his hips. Makoto’s hands run across Sousuke’s muscled chest and shoulders but keeps his touch light so as not to aggravate the taller boy’s injury. Sousuke lets out a surprised gasp as he feels Makoto’s fingers beginning to rub gentle circles into the flesh of his torn shoulder. The gesture feels too intimate for them and Sousuke pulls Makoto’s hand away and pushes until the back of Makoto’s knees hit his bed frame. 

Makoto falls backwards onto the mattress with a thud and Sousuke immediately climbs over top of him. Makoto’s arms come to rest on either side of his head as Sousuke pushes his legs apart. Sousuke presses hot kisses against his shoulders and chest and he trails a hand down the ridges of Makoto’s abs and over his thick thighs. Makoto squirms underneath Sousuke impatiently and brings one hand to the back of Sousuke’s head as he pulls him close against his torso. He slides his fingers through the dark hair and tugs, holding Sousuke’s head in place as he sucks a dark hickey just under Makoto’s collar bone. The brunette lets out a sigh as he feels Sousuke’s mouth working at his skin. The sensation isn’t exactly pleasurable but Makoto relishes in it anyways. At this point his entire team had seen him marked up and even though he had felt shame and embarrassment, there was some defiant part of him that wanted to shove it in Haru’s face. 

Sousuke’s fingers trail up the inside of Makoto’s thigh, slipping over the soft flesh with practiced ease. They waste no time with foreplay. There is a feeling of mutual urgency between them and neither boy has the patience for slow kisses or gentle touches. Plus foreplay leaves room for feelings and both of them feel too raw and defensive so they fall back into their routine. Sousuke dips his pointer finger between Makoto’s legs and runs it up to circle his hole. As if on instinct, Makoto moans softly and spreads his legs, letting them fall open and exposing himself to the butterfly swimmer. Sousuke reaches over Makoto and grabs the small bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He pulls his hand back and drizzles some of the cool substance across his fingers. He slips his pointer inside in one swift motion, burying the digit to the hilt. Makoto keens at the intrusion and rocks his hips down with a whine. Sousuke pumps his finger in and out of Makoto with a quick pace, eager to bury himself inside the backstroke swimmer. Makoto doesn’t seem phased at all by Sousuke’s eagerness and rocks his hips in time with Sousuke’s thrusts. His cock twitches impatiently against his stomach, the tip red and leaking but ignored by Sousuke who is instead focused intently on getting Makoto open enough to take his cock. By the time Sousuke slips a second finger in, Makoto is a panting mess. His hair has started to stick to his forehead and his cheeks are dusted pink with blush. His mouth hands open slightly as he grinds his hips down as he tries to take Sousuke’s fingers as deep as they will do. Sousuke pulls himself down and positions himself on his stomach between Makoto’s legs. He nips marks into the sensitive skin of the backstroke swimmer’s inner thighs as he scissors Makoto open, purposefully biting down every time he presses his fingers in especially hard. He reaches one hand up to wrap around the base of Makoto’s cock loosely, just barely stimulating him but it’s enough to bring Makoto right to the edge. 

“I’m close,” Makoto warns. 

Sousuke removes his fingers without warning and flips Makoto over with ease. Makoto collapses onto the bed, arms buckling before they even really have a chance to hold him up. Sousuke grabs a hold of Makoto’s hips with both hands and pulls them back until Makoto’s ass is rubbing directly against his hard cock. Sousuke leans over the expanse of Makoto’s back and plants his hands on either side of the brunette’s head. He ruts his hips forward, grinding against the firm curve of Makoto’s ass he brings his lips to the other boy’s ear. 

“You cum on my cock or not at all,” Sousuke growls. “Be good for me, Makoto. I know everybody thinks you’re a good boy but only I know you’re a good little cumslut so wait for it or I’ll fuck your throat and leave that needy hole of yours empty.” Makoto whimpers at the other boys’ words, unable to string together enough coherent noises for a reply. 

Sousuke runs a hand across Makoto’s lower back before moving it upwards to come to rest between the backstroke swimmer’s shoulder blades. Sousuke pushes Makoto down, effectively pinning him to the bed. He uses his other hand to pull Makoto’s hips back until his ass is flush against Sousuke. Makoto groans and rocks his hips, involuntarily letting out a breathy moan as he does so. Sousuke’s hand that was on Makoto’s hips finds its way to his cock and Sousuke drags the head between Makoto’s ass cheeks, teasing his twitching hole. 

“What do you want?” Sousuke says, his voice flat and firm. He wants to hear Makoto say it, he needs to hear that he is wanted by Makoto in some way. He wants the finite knowledge that he has been chosen over Haru, at least in one way. 

“Please-” Makoto whines, muffled by the pillows that his face was pressed into. 

“Nanase can’t say what he wants so why don’t you give it a try. Tell me what you want, Makoto,” Sousuke instructs. 

“Please, fuck me. Please, Sousuke, I can’t- ah, I can’t,” Makoto breaths. His chest is heavy, still trying to catch his breath from after Sousuke broke their kiss. 

“Come on, Makoto,” Sousuke encourages softly. The tension in his brow has fallen and his face looks sad as he gazes down at the other swimmer. “Please, it doesn’t have to be about anything else. Just tell me, do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes. Yes, god, Sousuke, please. Please fuck me,” Makoto begs, twisting his fingers into the sheets beneath him. “Fuck me and cum inside of me and just, ah, please. I need it. I need it so bad, just please.” 

Sousuke buries his face against the nap of Makoto’s neck and begins to fuck into him desperatedly, thrusting in and out fast as he holds Makoto down. The sound of skin slapping fills Makoto’s childhood bedroom as Sousuke begins to ravage him, licking and biting his way up and down Makoto’s back. He sucks dark hickies into tanned skin and leaves teeth mark in his wake. If this is the end, if this is the last of it, he wants Makoto to have to carry him around for just a little while after. Sousuke wants to leave a little bit of a mark on Makoto, even if just for a short while. He never did manage to leave a mark on Rin, at least not any that would stop Rin from forgetting about his best friend. 

Sousuke pushes down these possessive feelings and channels them into his actions as he grabs at Makoto and marks him up. He lays his forearm diagonally across Makoto’s chest and pulls him up so that he is now sitting backwards in Sousuke’s lap. Sousuke grabs a hold of Makoto’s hips with his other hand and pulls Makoto down on his cock as he thrusts his hips upwards. Gravity aids in his movements and Makoto is sinking further down on Sousuke’s cock than before and he feels so full and used. Makoto can’t help the scream that rips from his throat when Sousuke bites on on his shoulder as he continues to fuck up into Makoto with unmatchable intensity. Makoto’s head tips back to rest against Sousuke’s shoulder. His lips are parted and he is panting slightly as a bead of drool rolls down his chin. Sousuke’s hand that had been holding his chest snakes upwards until his thumb and pointer finger are settled right at the base of Makoto’s neck. 

“S-Sousuke,” Makoto pleads. 

Sousuke’s hand slides up over Makoto’s throat, his touch just ghosting over the backstroke swimmer’s skin and comes to land below his chin. Sousuke brushes his large fingers up and around Makoto’s jaw, effectively pulling his chin up. Makoto’s eyes roll back and for a second he catches Sousuke’s eyes. The taller boy looks feral and wrecked, like he is on autopilot and is moving his body entirely on instinct. He pulls Makoto up by the chin, causing the brunette’s back to arch dramatically as he continues to bounce in Sousuke’s lap. Sousuke squeeze’s Makoto’s jaw in his hand and pushes his chin up in the air to expose his throat. 

Makoto’s Adam's apple bobs as a choked moan leaves his lips, “Ah, please!” 

Makoto’s mouth falls open and needy, shameful noises spill out. He works his hips back against Sousuke, trying to keep up with his rapid thrusts but it is nearly impossible. Sousuke’s hand around Makoto’s jaw falls away, and now both of his hands are gripping Makoto’s hips tight enough to leave bruises behind. He slams Makoto down on his cock as if the backstroke swimmer were as light as a ragdoll. This primal display of Sousuke’s strength has Makoto clenching greedily around Sousuke’s cock, his body already trying to milk the cum out of the other boy’s cock. Sousuke notices Makoto squeezing around him and pulls back and before Makoto even has the chance to whine at the loss, he is being flipped over onto his back. Sousuke pushes Makoto’s legs up to his chest and hooks his arms underneath Makoto’s knees. Sousuke’s cock finds Makoto’s stretched hole easily as Makoto reaches down and guides Sousuke inside of him. His back arches high off the bed as Sousuke bottoms out in one thrust, filling Makoto completely once again. The backstroke swimmer moans wantonly as Sousuke folds him in half and fucks him. 

“You want more?” Sousuke growls. Makoto nods furiously, looking up at Sousuke with pleading eyes. 

Then without warning, Sousuke pulls out, grabs Makoto by his arm and guides over to the window. Sousuke pushes the brunette up against the cool glass and lifts him just enough so that Makoto can balance on the small ledge. He pushes Makoto’s legs up to his chest forcefully, causing the backstroke swimmer to let out a gasp as Sousuke positioned his body with ease. He runs his thumb over Makoto’s red and puffy rim, stroking the sensitive skin there for a moment before positioning the head of his cock right at the other boy’s entrance. He turns his face up to look at Makoto, who is staring back at him with watery eyes. 

“Please,” he begs. 

Sousuke pushes all the way in with a grunt. He keeps Makoto’s right leg held up in place against his chest while he maneuvers the other one to wrap around his waist. He snaps his hips hard, groaning low as he presses deep into Makoto. Makoto scratches at Sousuke’s right shoulder blade with his blunt nails, digging his fingers into tanned skin as he arches up into the butterfly swimmer’s sturdy body. With his other hand, he reaches up and cups Sousuke’s face. Their lips are inches away from each other but they’re not kissing. Instead they pant into one another’s mouths as their eyes wander over one another, as if taking in the other’s form for the first time. 

“You take me so well, baby,” Sousuke pants as he looks down at where Makoto’s rim is stretched around him. “Like you were made for my cock, made to be fucked by me. That’s what you’re good for, isn’t it? You’re so good at this, pretty boy,” Sousuke slurs. His voice is low and gravelly, which only serves to turn Makoto on more. 

“I just want... I just wanted to be good,” Makoto whimpers. His bottom lip quivers and his eyes prickle with hot tears. Sousuke thrusts deep into him and then stills his hips, burying himself inside the other boy and stopping. 

“You’re so good, Makoto,” Sousuke says. He wants it to come out more like a whisper, soft and genuine but instead it comes out like a growl. “Too good. No one should get you like this.” 

“Sousuke,” Makoto gasps as he tries to rock his hips down, desperate for the friction of Sousuke’s cock sliding in and out of him. 

“Fucking no one,” the butterfly swimmer emphasizes through gritted teeth. He isn’t focused on the feeling of being inside Makoto, but rather he’s focused on how the brunette looks when he’s shaking and desperate, impaled on Sousuke’s cock. There is a pause and then Sousuke growls. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he says as he rakes his eyes over Makoto’s sculpted body. 

“S-Sou,” 

“Shut up,” Sousuke cuts him off before burying his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous and you don’t, ah- you don’t even know,” he pants. He bites down hard into Makoto’s shoulder, causing the brunette to let out a loud cry as his nails dig into the flesh of Sousuke’s back. 

“Sousuke,” he whimpers. The hand previously cupping Sousuke’s safe has migrated to the back of his head with Makoto’s fingers threaded through his black hair. 

“You’re so fucking pretty and I want to keep you like this, sitting real pretty on my dick. Keep you nice and fucked and full. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I’ll give you what you need.” There is a hidden meaning behind Sousuke’s words that even he himself isn’t fully aware of. He thinks about the window and the light on across the street and he fucks Makoto harder. He doesn’t want Makoto to even be able to think about Haru, but at the same time Sousuke knows he really doesn’t have any sort of claim over him. 

“Please,” Makoto breathes, tightening his grip in Sousuke’s hair. “I need that, I need you.” 

Sousuke feels his heart skip a beat at the other boy’s words and finally pulls his face away from Makoto’s neck. But immediately his eyes land on the dark for the window behind them and that fleeting feeling of hope in his chest is gone. Across the way, Haru’s bedroom light is turned on and the curtains are open, unlike the night before. There’s a silhouette in the window that Sousuke can’t make out, but there is no doubt in his mind that it’s Haru. He stares out the window, his face cold and steely as he continues to fuck Makoto forcefully. He hopes that Haru sees, he wants Haru to see that Sousuke can give Makoto what he needs even if he isn’t really what Makoto wants. He wants Haru to see him ruin Makoto, because god, does Sousuke want to ruin him for everyone else. 

“Yeah? Take it, baby. So desperate for a dick inside of you that you had to come find me,” Sousuke grits as he stares out the window for a moment longer.

“Wha- no, Sousuke!” Before Makoto can finish his question, Sousuke is squeezing his hips so hard they hurt. 

“Show me how you cum on my cock. Only for my cock,” Sousuke demands, wrapping a warm hand around the base of Makoto’s shaft. “Are you going to cum just from feeling me take you?” 

“Cum in me, please. I want to feel it, want you to fill me up. Make me yours,” Makoto pleads. 

Hot tears are slipping from his eyes as he begs Sousuke for what he needs. Sousuke’s heart hammers at those words and so many times during their hookups has he called Makoto his, but after seeing Makoto’s broken expression after Haru’s visit earlier that day, Sousuke knew that Makoto would never fully be his, even if Makoto begged for it. But that doesn’t stop Sousuke of course. He pounds into Makoto hard and fast, feeling the backstroke swimmer clenching around him as he arches up off the window and against Sousuke. Their chests rub together as Makoto clings to Sousuke desperately, in danger of bouncing right out of Sousuke’s laps due to his powerful thrusts. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Sousuke warns through gritted teeth. 

“Give it to me,” Makoto begs. “Let me take it, please-!” His voice is broken as he pleads. His body bounces violently in Sousuke’s lap, his muscles lax as he lets Sousuke hold him up. 

“Baby, ah! Baby,” Sousuke shouts as he buries himself deep inside of Makoto, filling him up with cum. 

He can feel himself throbbing inside the brunette’s tight heat as Makoto’s inner walls squeezed down around him, trying to milk all the cum from his cock. Makoto follows a few moments later with a cry as he writhes on Sousuke’s cock and his cock twitches between them, untouched against his abs. Makoto clings to Sousuke, wrapping his arms tightly around the butterfly swimmer as Sousuke threads his fingers through Makoto’s messy brown hair, cradling the back of his head. Sousuke presses a kiss to the side of Makoto’s neck as his eyes glance out the window once again. The silhouette from before is still in the window of the Nanase home, Haru had been watching. Across the street, Haru feels his blood run cold. He sees the way Makoto clings to Sousuke so desperately even through the distance and Haru feels like he has lost a game he didn’t even know he was playing. He closes his curtains and gives up. 

Back in Makoto’s room, Sousuke pulls Makoto off the window and carries him to the bed. Makoto is laid down on his bed with a soft groan, his eyelids heavy and drooping. Sousuke stands by the edge of the bed for a moment and then turns on his back and looks up at the ceiling, “I should go,” he says into the room. 

“Stay,” Makoto says quietly, also looking up at the ceiling as he asks. His arms are outstretched across the mattress towards Sousuke, but he doesn’t make a move to actually grab a hold of him. 

“Do you want me to?” Sousuke scoffs. He already feels bad enough for Makoto, he doesn’t want Makoto feeling bad for him. Sousuke is the one who has dealt the damage to himself, at least he feels like that anyway. So to Sousuke, no one should feel bad for him and Makoto’s plea of “stay” sounds pitiful and forced. But of course, Sousuke won’t allow himself to even consider any other reasons behind Makoto’s words other than obligation. 

“Yes, I do,” Makoto responds, turning his face to look at Sousuke’s back. Sousuke hums instead of giving an answer but he turns around and slips into bed beside Makoto. Sousuke is about to scoot closer when the text tone on his cellphone cuts through the silence of the room. 

Groggily, Sousuke turns over to investigate the noise. He picks up his phone and makes a face, squinting due to the brightness of the screen. There are two missed calls from Rin and a text message notification. He stares at the screen for a few moments, not even really thinking. His mind is just blank and he feels numb just from looking at Rin’s name in his notifications. He hasn’t seen Rin since their fight and he hasn’t thought about him either because Sousuke knows that if he lets himself think about his best friend, then he’ll miss him. So instead of opening the text message or calling Rin back, Sousuke ignores him and switches his phone off. Sousuke knows that if he gives Rin that attention, then he would inevitably pull away from Makoto but he doesn’t know if he wants that. Sousuke decides that he can’t stomach the thought of having to make the choice. He won’t even let himself think about how much he wants Rin. He turns back over and comes face to face with Makoto, whose eyes are wide with worry. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, voice soft and genuine. 

“I’ll be fine,” Sousuke hums. 

The look of worry is plain on Makoto’s face, but he doesn’t question Sousuke further. They aren’t together and it really isn’t Makoto’s place, even if he feels tempted to act as if it is. He reaches out a hand and grabs at Sousuke’s shirt, twisting his fingers into the thin fabric. Makoto doesn’t move beyond this, not scooting closer to the other boy but also not pulling away. But then Sousuke moves for him, pulling Makoto flush against him by turning on his side and wrapping one arm around the brunette’s waist. The gesture is unexpected and Makoto makes a surprised noise as he feels himself being cradled against Sousuke’s chest. 

This is the first time that Sousuke holds Makoto like this. Usually, neither of them really stick around after their meetups, and before yesterday that had never even done it on a bed and always resorted to quick locker room hookups. Their closeness satisfies needs in both of them. Sousuke is quite literally touch starved. He doesn’t let anyone touch him, like somehow they would know that something was wrong with his shoulder just from the contact. Makoto on the other hand, gets touched a lot. He gets clung to and hung off of and sometimes he will cling to Haru when he is scared, but Makoto is usually the one who needs to be the support for those around him. He’s a steady character in other people's lives and as Iwatobi’s captain he certainly feels partially responsible for all of his teammates. But there is no one who checks on Makoto, that is, except Sousuke. But Sousuke goes to Makoto for the same reason that Makoto goes to him and they are selfish reasons. Sousuke doesn’t seek Makoto out so that he can hold him, and Makoto doesn’t seek out Sousuke to make him feel touchable. 

After graduation, some things change but many things stay the same. Rin leaves for Australia to chase the dreams Sousuke will never get to fulfill and Haru has no drive to take up. Rin’s life diverts from iwatobi and every one in it. So feeling dismissed and regretful, he packs his things for Australia and throws himself into the world of competitive professional swimming. He does well for himself, and does whatever he can to not let his mind wander to those he left behind. Haru doesn’t go to university, and he doesn’t follow Rin. He stays in Iwatobi and swims. He becomes a fisherman and he still lives in his absentee parent’s home. Nothing much has changed for him and while his friends grow up and move on, Haru is still a creature of rigid habit. Makoto goes to university in Tokyo. They call a few times a week at first, but that frequency dwindles to once a week by the end of Makoto’s first semester. And then it’s just text messages and Haru has always been bad at answering those. Haru can feel them drifting away from one another. After so many years of living their lives like parallel lines, they are beginning to diverge with no indication of ever coming back together. 

Haru becomes acutely aware of this when he realizes that the only time he sees Makoto is when he seeks Makoto out. It’s a complete switch from high school. Makoto used to walk into Haru’s home freely and collect him before school each morning, but now Haru only sees Makoto when he goes to visit his apartment on the weekends. He never notices another pair of shoes in the ganken or an unfamiliar coat hung up, but every time he sees Makoto, he looks tired and there are bruises on his skin. Haru doesn’t notice them at first, but as time wears on, Makoto stops bothering to cover them up. Whether it’s because he wants Haru to see, or because he can’t bring himself to care anymore, Haru isn’t sure. It unsettles him deeply though, every time he sees Makoto with a hickey on his neck, but Haru never says anything and Makoto never says anything. 

Makoto always asks about Haru first, asking about his time out on the water and if he had made it to the pool recently. When Haru tries to ask about Makoto, Makoto always turns the question back around. After awhile, it feels like Haru hardly knows anything about him anymore. But what is truly sad is when Haru realizes that it had always been like that, even when they were children. Makoto would ask after him and Haru would reply and usually it was left at that. Haru comes to realize that Makoto still knows everything about him but Haru doesn’t really know Makoto now, and it makes him question if he ever really has. His dismissiveness and impartial attitude had left their friendship driving on a one way street. 

Haru watches Makoto slowly give more and more of himself away. He puts on a smile for Haru every week, but as the months pass, Haru can tell than Makoto is burning out and yet he cannot find the words to say anything about it. It doesn’t feel like it’s his place, not when he can’t even say he truly knows Makoto. It’s just sad, the two of them dancing around each other pretending like everything is fine. They make small talk and Makoto smiles so wide that his eyes crinkle but Haru knows, he can tell that he has missed his chance. And he won’t fight to get it back. 

Sousuke doesn’t see much of Makoto either. When the two of them do find their way back towards each other though, it is always intense. They last through all but five minutes of strained, polite small talk before they begin to claw at one another and fall into bed. Makoto offers himself up and Sousuke takes. He lets Makoto look at him with those pitying eyes and tells Makoto how good he is. The brunette always thinks that Sousuke is just talking about what a good fuck he is, but that is never what Sousuke is really saying. He just doesn’t have it in him to be able to explain. He had said it before in high school, and still thinks it years afterwards, no one deserves Makoto. 

Sousuke never makes a move forward because he doesn’t think he deserves Makoto. He doesn’t make comments when he notices marks on Makoto that he knows weren’t left by him. It makes his blood boil, but he never acts on it. Makoto never makes a move forward because he feels like all he is good at is sex. He feels like a background character. He is a good friend, a good brother, a good son, and a good fuck, but that’s it. Sousuke and Makoto come back together again and again. Sousuke will fuck Makoto into the mattress until they lose themselves to the fantasy of being truly needed, both too afraid to acknowledge that they do in fact need one another. It’s sad and painful as they drift apart and then back together over and over. It frustrates Sousuke and it exhausts Makoto and yet they don’t stop, neither of them able to give up the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is kind of an ambiguous ending but I didn't feel like I could finish the fic off with anything definite or concrete in terms of pairings just because I don't think this fic really develops SouMako's dynamic enough and at its core this fic is really just supposed to be angsty porn. The plot was sort of an accident. But anyways, I hope none of you feel too unsatisfied and that you are still able to enjoy the fic but I would like to know your thoughts.


End file.
